Assassins: The Game of Love
by Just Call Me Mrs Cullen
Summary: At the stroke of midnight our favorite Twilight characters lives will be forever altered- by a game nonetheless. What happens when Bella, Edward and the rest sign up for a cross campus game of Assassins? Read to find out! Full summary inside! ALL HUMAN
1. Ch 1: Midnight

Assassins: The Game of Love

Summary: At the stroke of midnight our favorite Twilight characters lives will be forever altered- by a game nonetheless. What happens when Bella, Edward and the rest sign up for a cross campus game of Assassins? Who will live? Who will die? And who will fall in love? Read to find out! ALL HUMAN!

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 1: Midnight

BPOV

"Alice Brandon, sit still for goodness sake," I said from my desk, observing the pixie who was bouncing up and down in her seat, counting down the minutes until midnight.

"Eight," she continued the countdown, but stood up, walking back and forth in our small room. Not exactly sitting still, but I'd take it over the bouncing.

I rolled my eyes, and tried to enjoy the last few minutes of peace I would be experiencing for the next week. I opened my book, and attempted to get some reading done, but couldn't concentrate.

I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to sign up for this game with Alice, at the time it seemed like a good idea. But now, as Alice paced the room, hands intertwined and muttering plans of action, I wasn't so sure.

When we signed up, they made the game seem like a fun, small, laid back game that we could play in our free time, emphasizing the fact that we'd meet new people during it. It was this meeting new people that eventually pushed me to sign up for the game, being a freshman at a big college, knowing no one but my roommate I figured it would be a good idea to meet some new people. And then add Alice into the equation, begging and pleading with me to sign up- well who could resist that?

I now knew my answer, any sane person.

Since signing my soul away, as I once referred to it when talking to Alice, I heard stories of the game in past years. One kid was forced to climb out of his third story window, and down the drain pipes to escape his room because his assassin refused to move for two straight days from outside his door. Luckily, or unluckily depending, when I told Alice this story, she pointed out that we were on the ground floor; therefore we wouldn't be required to scale down our buildings walls. That didn't help ease my concern much.

"Seven," Alice said, plopping down onto her bed and turning to face me. "So, I've been thinking, we should make some sort of pact."

"Pact?" I echoed.

"Yea, sort of like an alliance," Alice told me.

"An alliance? Alice, you're making this sound like a game of Survivor," I laughed.

She threw me a pointed glare, "And you're making this sound like a walk in the park, let me tell you, Bella, it's not, we'll have to be on the look out at all times, and it'd be nice to be able to trust someone completely." She bit her lip and looked at me hopefully.

I shook my head, still not believing how seriously she was taking this game, "Why, remind me please, do you care so much about this game?"

She sighed, "Two words: cash prize"

"But, you don't need the money; doesn't your dad give you a monthly allowance that is more then enough?" I asked logically. Even a complete stranger could tell she was well off by taking a quick glance at her closet, if they didn't faint in shock first. I almost did the first time I saw her closet, I'm sure Alice would even give Paris Hilton a run for her money, she has every new designer jacket, shirt, pant and even shoe in fashion. But, unlike most girls at our school, she never feels the need to show off her wealth, something I'd always liked about her.

Alice pulled out a tissue dramatically and wiped the corner of her eye, "Didn't I tell you, Bella?" I shook my head, "My dad … my dad he cut my allowance to half after seeing my bill last month. I _need _this cash prize to keep up my wardrobe."

I bit back a laugh, only Alice. "So what your saying is you'll be using this money to go shopping? And …" I said, slowly processing this information, "if you don't win, then you won't be able to go shopping for an entire month?"

Her head snapped up and she glared at me, "Oh no you don't Miss Swan, don't even _think_ that by sabotaging my game you won't be forced into shopping for a month. We'll still go shopping, but you'll have to listen to me whine about not being able to buy things that normally I would."

I cringed, the only thing worse then shopping-mode Alice was frustrated-shopping deprived Alice. "Alright, fine, I agree to your pact."

Alice stood and walked over to me, stopping directly in front of my chair, "Repeat after me," she held her right hand up, "I, Alice Brandon, will not sabotage Isabella Swan during the game. I will help her as much as possible, and warn her if I find out any information of who is after her."

I repeated, as directed, after her, switching out our names to fit into the right parts when she added to then end, "Unless, there is an excellent reason for the betrayal, and I mean excellent."

I repeated again, not as seriously, I couldn't imagine any reason that I would need to betray Alice, after all, I didn't really care too much about the game and with my luck, I'd be out within the first day anyway.

Content with our agreement, Alice skipped back over to her bed and looked at the clock, "Three minutes, I repeat three minutes."

"Crap," I muttered, "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." I said, planning for the ciaos that was sure to break loose after pictures had been distributed.

"Good thinking, Bella," Alice smiled at me. We quickly ran down the hall to the bathrooms, and in record time were back in our dorms, door shut, waiting for the clock to turn to 12:00.

Never in my life had I watched a clock so intently, its red flashing numbers shining back at me, mocking our excitement, anxiety and nerves.

11:59 Blink.

11:59 Blink.

12:00 Blink.

Screams filled the halls, and almost instantly a red envelope was slid under the door.

Alice and I looked at each other, took a simultaneous deep breath and picked up the letter.

"Let's open it on my bed," Alice said, walking to the bed, "Oh, make sure the door is locked!" she said as an afterthought, nervously eying the door.

I confirmed that the door was indeed locked, and followed her to the bed.

The letter lay in between us, waiting to be opened, there was writing on the back.

I picked up the envelope and read the writing out loud, "Rules: Hopefully by now you all know the game, but just to cover the bases we'll write them here. Each person playing has been assigned a target (picture inside), your goal is to find your target and tag them with a spoon before you get tagged by whoever is after you. To make it more difficult to be tagged though, we have added ways to keep safe, each days these tasks will become more difficult to achieve – therefore making it easier for your assassin to "kill you". Each day you will be getting a new piece of paper describing what you must do that day to remain safe and protected. Almost anywhere on campus is free game, however; no breaking into dorm rooms, disrupting class, or going into bathrooms of opposite sexes. Good luck, have fun, and be careful!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed, "Quick, open the envelope."

Following her directions I did and out came three pieces of paper, of equal size.

The first I read aloud "To remain safe, simply make your spoon visible to the common eye until otherwise instructed."

"That sounds easy enough," Alice mused and picked up the next piece of paper that had Alice written on the back. I then picked up the other that said Bella and came face-to-face with my target.

It was difficult to make out who was in the grainy black-and-white photo, but even through all that I could tell he was attractive. Not hot, or sexy, but cute in the boyish way. His hair seemed light, probably blond, that was spiked neatly and his face had a roundness to it that was endearing. I studied his picture some more, racking through my brain to see if I knew who he was and came up with nothing. "Alice, do you know this kid?" I asked, looking up at Alice who was staring wide-eyed down at her targets picture. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She simply held out the picture to me. I quickly took it and studied it much as I had mine. Our targets both had the same colored hair, but that is where the similarities stopped. Whereas mine had a boyish charm to him, hers smiled deviously into the camera. He seemed overall normal, "I don't get it, what's wrong?" I said, expressing my confusion.

"He's beautiful," Alice swooned, "I think I'm in love, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "More like you're in lust, he is quite the looker." I commented.

Her eyes got protective and she snatched back the picture, "He's mine!"

I held my hands up in front of myself, "Of course, he's not really my type anyway, but he is attractive." I said, trying to dig myself out of the hole without making it any deeper.

She smiled and held the picture close to her chest, "He is, isn't he?" then her eyes snapped forward, "What is your type anyways, Bella? All throughout high school you used that same excuse 'Oh he isn't my type'" she made her voice high pitched and squeaky when imitating me.

"I do not sound like that," I complained then added, "And, I just don't know what my type is yet, but you'll be the first to know when I find out."

"I better be," she said, and then looked at my picture.

"Any idea who he is?" I asked, hopeful. Alice, being an extravert, already knew a majority of the people on campus.

She frowned, "Nope, but I'll be sure to keep my eyes open."

"Thanks," I said when suddenly a knocking came at our door.

Alice and I both froze, and tip-toed to the door.

"Hello?" a velvety voice called through the doors, "Anyone in there?"

We both eyed each other silently but said nothing.

"Anyone?" he asked again. "Hey, do you know if Isabella is in her room?" the voice asked what I could only assume was someone passing by.

Please say no, please say no, I silently prayed.

"Ummm," the other voice stuttered, sounding dazed, "What?"

The original voice, the guy voice, repeated his question slowly.

"Oh, um" the girl paused, "Sorry, no."

"Well, thanks anyway," he said, and I could hear footsteps quickly retreat from the door.  
Was it the girl? Or the guy though, I wondered. My questions were soon answered when his voice again spoke, "I'll be back" he said, in what I could only interpret as an impression of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

I couldn't help it, I giggled and only after I realized my mistake did I hear him chuckle from the other side of the door.

"See you later, Isabella," he said, tapping the door and walking away.

As soon as we were fairly sure that he had actually gone, Alice burst, "He must have already known you if he found you this quickly. Oh, this is not good Bella; you're going to have to be extra careful."

I nodded, not fully listening to what she was saying. All I could think about was _his _voice, and his chuckle. Yes, I'd have to be extra careful, but not for the reasons Alice was thinking.

**A/N: **Hey guys! So, the first chapter is always the most important, I think. It sets the basis for the entire plot, and I get to see if there is interest in the story and if I should continue. Review to let me know if you're interested in the story, and if I should keep writing … or if you think it's a stupid idea and I shouldn't even bother continuing! But … hopefully it'll be the first! :- ) Also, I've decided to give a sneak-peak to those who review aka a quote or paragraph from the next chapter! Just a little more incentive for you all to give me your comments on the chapter! :-)


	2. Ch 2: Open Window

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Hey everyone! In order to get every aspect of the game, I'm going to be changing point of views around frequently! So make sure to read whose point of view the chapter is in at the beginning of every chapter (Just in case here is a key: EmPOV Emmett, EPOV Edward, BPOV Bella, APOV Alice, JPOV Jasper, JcbPOV Jacob, RPOV Rose … and if there are anymore I'll let you know in the future)  
Now that the business is out of the way, I'd like to thank you all SO much for your positive response to this story! 86 reviews … that's insane! Keep it up! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much!

* * *

Chapter 2: Open Window

EmPOV

"So?" I asked impatiently as Edward looked at his target, "Do you know him?"

"Her," he corrected, staring at the photo with a look I couldn't quite place; "I don't, do you know her?"

He held out the photo to me and instantly I recognized her from my P.E. class, how could I not? She was the only girl in the class, and every single day she reminded the teacher, as well as everyone around, that she was placed in this class and that it was a mistake – one that she was trying to fix desperately. At first I didn't understand her hesitation about taking the class, after all, it was required to graduate, might as well get it over with, but then I saw her try to play a sport. It was table tennis, and I'd never before heard of someone getting so injured by a sport that took so little physical activity. By the end of class she had managed to not only have three of her opponents sent to the infirmary, but did so without scoring even once. As if this wasn't enough to remember her, she was insanely beautiful, in a classic sort of look.

"Yea, her name's Isabella Swan, she's in my P.E. class," I said, now recognizing the look in Edward's eyes as admiration, "Cute, right?"

He nodded, wordlessly.

"Right, well I'm going to get try to get my first target tonight, it's Yorkie, shouldn't be hard," I smiled; Eric wasn't going to be a challenge at all. He'd probably see me and freeze, and I'd just walk up to him and tag him, then get his photo. Edward and I went to high school with the kid, and for some reason he was petrified of me. Normally I felt sort of bad about it, but for once I was glad.

"Don't scare him too much," Edward said, "I think I'm going to go to Isabella's room too, maybe she'll be there." He tried shrugging it off as casual, but I could hear the hopeful undertone in his voice.

"I think she lives with that Alice girl, the one that we met earlier," I said, "In Meyers 200… I think"

"Thanks, I'll ask around, good luck with Eric," he said, slapping my back, grabbing a spoon as well as Isabella's picture and heading out the door.

"You too," I mumbled and then began preparing for total domination.

I changed into all black, and pulled on a black ski-mask over my face and then grabbed a spoon and headed up the stairs to Eric Yorkie's room.

On the way up I passed a couple girls who screamed and ran the opposite direction. I laughed a deep laugh and continued up until I reached his door. I knocked twice loudly, "Eric, open up" I said.

"Who-who is it?" Eric's meek voice asked through the door.

I sighed, "It's Emmett"

"Are you … are you my assassin?" he asked, stuttering now.

I frowned; I didn't want to give the kid a heart-attack so I decided to remove the mask before he opened the door and then responded, "Maybe, if I say yes will you not open the door?"

I heard a string of profanities come from behind the door and then slowly heard the door open, "Make it quick." He said, closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists.

I lightly tapped him with my spoon, "All done?" I said, intimidating a doctor after a shot.

He opened his left eye slowly, followed closely by the right, "Of all the luck, you would be my assassin," he shook his head, "Hold on, I'll get my target's picture" he said, muttering something about it being good he got out, so he could focus on his grades.

A minute later he came back out with a picture, "Know who he is?" I asked, looking at the photo.

He shrugged, "Nope, sorry."

I frowned, "No worries, I'll figure it out" I said, knowing that he would not worry about it anyway.

He nodded then closed the door, shaking his head and mumbling something to low to understand.

I looked at the picture some more and then became aware of my vulnerability standing awkwardly outside Eric's room, I decided to quickly walk back to my room to try to figure out who my new target was.

Edward still was not back by the time I returned, but I locked the door behind me anyway, noticing that he took his keys. We would have to get accustomed to keeping our door locked at all times, unless we wanted our assassin to burst in at any time; although I had a feeling I could take almost anyone who tried to get me.

As soon as I thought this, the door handle started jiggling and I froze, grasping for my spoon although I knew the door was secured.

I saw the door handle twist, and then Edward walked in quickly, shutting the door immediately behind him, pressing the lock down.

"Any luck?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

He sighed, "Nope, she was in there, but she wouldn't open the door."

"Do you blame her?" I laughed, "How did you know she was in there?"

His face lit up, "I heard her laugh, it was-" he stopped himself and blushed slightly, "I just heard her. How about you?"

"Fine, change the topic Masen. Well I was successful, of course Eric nearly wet his pants when I told him I was his assassin, but it was an overall painless process. He gave me my new target though," I said, handing Edward the picture, "Know him?"

Edward looked thoughtfully at the picture then smiled, "Ah, yes, I think his name is Gregory, or wait, no that's not it," he thought out loud, "He's in my biology class, give me a minute… Tyler, that's his name, Tyler Crowley."

"Tyler Crowley, you're sure?" I asked.

He nodded, "Positive, good luck with him, though, the kids been talking about this game the entire week, he wont go down nearly as easy as Eric did."

"Good, I like a challenge," I grinned, rubbing my hands together evilly, already plotting how I'd kill him. "You say he is in your Biology class?"

"Yep, sits right in front of me" Edward said, now staring at his target's photo again, running his hand over the piece of paper softly.

"When is your next class?" I asked casually.

"Tomorrow at 8:30, why?"

"8 freaking 30?" I groaned, "Of course it'd be at the crack of dawn. The things I do for this game!" I ran my hands through my hair, "Well better be getting to sleep now if I have to get up at that ridiculous hour."

"Wait," Edward said, not following my logic, "Why are you getting up at 8:30 again?"

"Because," I explained, "He's going to have a little surprise waiting for him outside your Biology classroom tomorrow morning."

"Emmett, that is sort of stalker-ish" Edward said, looking at me like I lost my mind.

"Please Edward, I have a feeling this will be nothing compared to some of the things that will happen during this game. People will do some crazy things for money, and even worse to win."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night," Edward murmured then grabbed his towel and spoon and headed off to shower.

"Wait," I said, opening the door, "Take your key" I said, throwing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, catching it midair and then disappeared into the bathroom.

I glanced nervously down the hall, which was by now mostly empty and then closed the door, locking it of course.

"Well, old buddy, let's call it a night, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," I told myself.

I changed into my pajamas and set my alarm for 8 A.M. then climbed into bed and fell quickly asleep.

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

I hit the snooze alarm on my alarm, groaning and rolling over.

BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.

I groaned again louder, and hit the 'off' button.

"Gonna get up?" Edward asked, sounding much to awake for the hour.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that Edward was already fully dressed and was actually eating breakfast.

"Remind me again why I'm getting up this early" I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Something about some mental plan involving trying to get Tyler before class?" Edward said between bites.

Tyler, right, my next victim, "Right!" I said, hoping out of bed and quickly changing into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, "This Tyler kid won't even know what hit him"

"I told you, it won't be that easy, Tyler lives for this game," Edward said, now sipping his coffee.

Coffee. Oh, that sounded so good, "Hey, mind if you pour me a glass?" I asked, motioning towards the pot, Edward picked up the pot and gave me a cup, "I think you underestimate my talent for this game, Edward." I said, taking a sip of the coffee and feeling more awake already, "That or you're mad that I already got a kill, and you have yet to even see your target."

Edward laughed, "Yes, that is it Emmett, I'm jealous of you and your superior talent for a child's _game_," he said, emphasizing the word 'game.'

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, well shall we get going? I don't want to be late!"

"You're not even in the class!" Edward said, picking up his backpack and spoon and tucking his targets picture in his pocket.

"Right, but it says in the rules that I can't go _in _the classrooms, it doesn't say anything about waiting outside the classroom until the class starts," I smiled at the loophole.

Edward didn't even say anything in response, he merely walked out the door and to class, me tagging along.

"Well, this is it," he said, motioning to the classroom in front of us and then walking in it.

"Is he here yet?" I asked, sticking my head in the door.

Edward looked around the room quickly and shook his head, "Nope, I'm going to go take my seat, good luck though"

"Thanks man," I said, and got comfortable outside the classroom.

Each person that passed I studied, looking for Tyler. Each person that wasn't Tyler I got strange looks from, not surprisingly. I probably would do the same if I saw someone like me sitting outside a class room, holding a spoon tightly and looking anxious as anything.

"Anything I can help you with, young man?" a professor asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I stood up quickly and shook my head, turning to look at him, "No, sir, I was just waiting here for my um," I looked for the right word, "friend?"

"Your friend?" the professor repeated, "And who might this friend be?"

"Um, Tyler Crowley," I told him honestly, "Is he in your class?"

The professor smirked, "He was right"

"Who was right?" I asked, confused.

The professor didn't say anything; he just walked straight into the classroom. I turned around to watch him walk in, when I saw Tyler setting his backpack down and sliding into the first row.

"Thanks for the distraction, professor," Tyler said, smiling at him, then he turned his head in my direction and winked at me.

"Anything to help a student," the professor responded and then started his lecture.

I stood outside the classroom, staring in, trying to process what had just happened. Tyler Crowley had used his professor as a distraction so he could get into the classroom- one of the few safe spots on campus.

Well, fine, sure he got _into _the classroom, but he still had to get _out _and this time, I'd be ready for him.

As I settled down against the wall outside the room again, my thoughts were consumed with how I would tag Tyler, and then how I'd win the game, and before I knew it, people were filling out of the room, complaining about a lab they would have to do later that day.

I rose quickly and watched every last person come out of the room, until Edward came out.

"Is he hiding in there?" I asked Edward who shook his head. "Well then where is he?" I asked, sticking my head in the room to see for myself- he wasn't there.

"He left?" Edward said, trying to hide a smile that was emerging on his face.

"He left!" I repeated, "How did he leave? I watched everyone come out of that classroom!"

Edward shrugged, putting on his backpack, "I'm not sure, I might have seen him climb out that window," He pointed to the open window on the left.

"He climbed out the window?" I repeated, "Why didn't you stop him!"

"Well, I thought you were so superior at this game, that you wouldn't need the help of just a mere commoner like me," Edward laughed and hit my shoulder.

I glared at him, "Thanks for that, it doesn't matter anyway, I _will _find a way to catch him, even if it kills me," I said, storming down the hall towards my class that was starting in ten minutes.

"Good luck with that!" Edward shouted after me while I made a mental note to get my revenge on him as well.

**A/N: **Seems like Emmett has his hands full with Tyler … but who do the rest of the characters have? And who's after them? Only I know … and you will soon enough! But you know a way to make it a little faster? Review and get a sneak-peak of next chapter where another character is introduced!


	3. Ch 3: Roommate Code

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Have I mentioned lately how awesome you all are? Even if I have, let me say it again... you all are awesome. Your reviews brighten up my day, seriously! Hope you enjoy this chapter ... :-)

Chapter 3: Roommate Code

EPOV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Emmett stomp down the hall to his class after letting Tyler slip through his hands for the second time this morning. Served him right, giving me a hard time about Isabella last night.  
It wasn't my fault that she wouldn't open the door, it was just bad luck.

I really wished she would have opened it though, not just so I could have tagged her, but because she intrigued me. Granted I only had a picture to base everything off of, but the story Emmett told me, combined with that laugh, that angelic laugh, made me want to break down the door and gather her in my arms and tell her my deepest secrets.

Somehow, I didn't think it would be hard to, for lack of a better word, stalk her. It'd give me a chance to learn more about her, maybe in the end become her friend, maybe more. But who was I kidding? Surly she would have a boyfriend; I probably didn't stand a chance.

With that sad realization I slowly began to walk back to the dorms because my next class didn't start for an hour. Half way there I decided to make a quick detour and stop by Isabella's room; just on the off chance that she was there, spoon-less.

I stood outside the familiar room again, and knocked, "Hello?" I asked.

I heard a sigh and then someone walking towards the door, "What do you want?" I heard a high voice ask.

Oh no, she wasn't getting it out of me that easily, "Can you open the door? I feel weird talking to a door, and people are starting to stare." I said, noting a couple of girls who were walking by and started to giggle when they saw me.

"No, I don't think I will open the door," the girl said, "Who are you looking for anyway?"

I sighed, but answered, "Isabella Swan"

I heard the door click open revealing a petite, black haired girl who was smiling like a chestier cat at me, "She's not here right now, may I take a message?"

I frowned, "You're her roommate?"

"Actually, no, I just you know, hang around in her room for fun while she's not here to answer the door for completely random strangers who are attempting to kill her," the girl managed to say in one breath.

I chuckled, liking this girl already, "Alright, stupid question I admit, I'm Edward by the way," I said sticking my hand out and then realizing my mistake. Now that the girl knew my name, I'd be easier for her to avoid me, since she could easily find out where I lived and what I looked like.

"Alice," the girl said, realizing this fact, "And you probably shouldn't have told me your name, you know I'm going to have to relay that information to Bella."

"Bella?" I repeated and saw that the girl frowned.

"Well, I guess we're even now, you told me your name, and I let her preferred name slip," Alice said, shaking her head.

"Bella," I mused, "Pretty name. Mind if I check inside, not that I don't trust you or anything," I said, flashing my most dazzling smile.

Alice put her hand up, "Wait, let me see your photo before you step any further, not that I don't trust you or anything," she said, repeating my words, "but you could have my picture and be trying to trick me"

I pulled out the picture of Bella and handed it to her, she nodded and then let me into their dorm and then shut the door.

I raised my eyebrow. "My assassin is still out there, and I don't want him killing me while you're in here searching for my roommate who I promise is not here" Alice explained.

I nodded and made my way around their small room in a matter of seconds, and confirmed that Bella was, in fact, not here.

"Did you really think that I'd let you in here if she was here?" Alice asked, sounding amused.

"Well, no, but you never know," I said, looking at Bella's side of the room.

Everything was blue, a great contrast to Alice's side of the room which was covered in pink. Whereas Alice's side was decorated with flowers and hearts, Bella's was more organized and logical, only having a few things on her desk, the majority of which were books. And in the middle of the room, on the back wall, there were eleven pictures of them in a row. I walked closer to get a better view.

"There is one for every year that we've been best friends," Alice explained, standing behind me.

The pictures started off with a young Bella and Alice both drenched in water standing next to a slip-n-slide in their one piece bathing suits grinning at the camera. The next was them in the snow, both holding snow balls and standing next to a giant snow man. My eyes traveled down the row of pictures, smiling at each new setting and how they grew up until I reached the most recent. Bella and Alice stood side by side, wearing identical shirts from our university, and holding acceptance letters.

"That one was taken the day we got accepted, our parents had already bought us shirts and surprised us with them after we got in here," Alice smiled at the memory, "That was one of the happiest days of my life"

"You both look so happy in all these pictures," I said, studying Bella in each of them, "Bella seems very … cool"

Alice's eyes narrowed, "She is very cool" she said skeptically when the door began to open and Alice screeched. "Bella! Don't come in! Run to the bathroom! He's in here! Your assassin is in here!"

I looked at Alice wide-eyed and realized what she was saying- Bella was on the other side of the door! I heard Bella drop her bag and take off down the hall and I immediately dodged Alice, opened the door just in time to see Bella reach the bathroom door.

When she got her hand on the knob, she paused, looked back at me and made eye contact, then gasped and quickly pushed open the door and ducked inside.

Alice came out and patted me on the back, "Sorry, bud, had to do it, roommate code," she said, picking up Bella's bookbag and placing it back in the room.

I just stared at the bathroom door, where Bella had just been standing, frozen.

"You alright?" I heard Alice ask from behind me when I didn't move or react to her touch.

I shook my head, "Yea, totally fine, just got distracted there for a minute, thinking of a way to you know, lure her out of there so I can kill her" I said, then laughed evilly.

"You're alright, Edward, I think we'll get along just fine," Alice said, then grabbed her spoon making it visible and walked into the bathroom Bella had disappeared into.

BPOV

"Alice!" I exclaimed when she came into the bathroom after telling me that the person trying to kill me was _in _our room, "what was he doing in our room?!"

Alice smiled at me, "We were just talking,"

"Just talking!" I said incredulously, "Why in the world would you need to talk to him?"

"I don't know, we just ended up talking," Alice said way too casually, then she turned to face me, "So you saw him?"

I nodded, "Yes I saw him! Not too closely, thank god. I can't believe I almost died already! And I can't believe you almost betrayed me!"

"I didn't almost betray you, Bella, stop being so dramatic." Alice said, looking in the mirror and playing with her hair, "But what'd you think?"

"What'd I think of what?" I asked, leaning on the sink.

"Of him? Edward, what'd you think of him?" Alice asked me, eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered, turning slightly red, "I didn't see him for long, and he was far away."

"But what you did see, what was your reaction?" Alice pushed.

"Well, I suppose that he was good looking," I commented which caused Alice to squeal and clap.

"I think he likes you," Alice told me.

"What, that's ridiculous, we haven't even met," I responded.

Alice shrugged then walked toward the door and popped her head out to check if the coast was clear, "All good."

I grabbed my spoon out of my pocket just in case, making sure anyone could clearly see it and walked out of the bathroom and quickly into our room.

Once Alice was in, and locked the door we continued our conversation.

"All I know is that he was sure studying those pictures of you for a while," Alice said, pointing to our timeline of pictures.

"That doesn't mean anything," I said.

"Suit yourself," Alice opened her laptop and pulled up her homework assignment, "But if I had to be killed by someone, he'd definitely be on my list."

I laughed at that, "Only you Alice, only you. Oh, speaking of which, any updates on your target? Or who mine might be?"

"I haven't been out of the room yet today," Alice said honestly, "The only person I've talked to besides you is Edward, and I forgot to ask him about it."

I frowned, "Well that sucks, but I guess now that I know what Edward looks like it's slightly safer for me to wander about trying to tag my target, right?"

"I'd say so," Alice said, pulling out a book and opening it to the assigned page.

"Alright, well, wish me luck," I said, gathering my keys, some homework and my spoon, "I'm going to go study outside by the lake, and maybe I'll find out who my target is"

"Good luck," Alice said then went back to focusing on homework.

I walked outside and sat on a swinging bench near the lake and began my homework when someone interrupted me by coughing.

I immediately froze, still looking down while grasping for my spoon as sign of protection then slowly looked up to see not Edward as expected, but a tall guy with black hair and tan skin.

"Hello," he said friendly, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I wanted to ask you if you knew someone I am looking for."

"Oh, um," I looked down, blushing, "I might?"

He flashed me a wide grin and pulled out the picture, "I'm playing Assassins, as I assume you are too, unless you always carry around a spoon like that," he laughed at his own joke, "But I don't know who my target is, know him?" he asked, handing me the picture.

I took it without looking at it, "Here, see if you know my person too," I handed him the picture of the blonde boy and then looked at the new picture in my hands only to come face-to-face with none other then Edward.

"Yea, I know this guy, his name's Mike Newton, lives down the hall from me actually." He told me "Do you know my guy?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but was suddenly hit by the need to protect Edward, not caring that he was trying to kill me, "Um, I think I've seen him around, but I don't know him, sorry" I said.

He frowned but it was quickly replaced with a smile, "That's alright; hey, I don't think I caught your name."

"That's because I never said it," I smiled back at him, "But it's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Bella Swan, I'm Jacob Black, are you a freshman here?"

"Yep, gone from being at the top of the totem pole last year to the very bottom this year," I said, "Not fun, you?"

"Freshman too, well then I will be seeing you around campus, wont I?" I nodded which made his smile enlarge even more, "Awesome, look forward to seeing you Bella Swan, I'll let you get back to your homework now."

"Thanks, bye Jacob," I said and watched him walk away when I realized something, "Wait! Jacob!" I shouted and got up off my chair and ran towards him.

"Yea?" He asked, eyes looking hopeful.

"What hall do you live on?" I asked gasping for air after my minute run; man was I out of shape.

His face lit up, "Banner Hall, 300"

"Alright, thanks," I said and walked back towards my seat, now knowing where my target lived. Now all I had to do was find a way to tag him without getting killed myself.

**A/N: **And the game progresses! These first 3 chapters have been sort of introduction chapters, but after this the game really picks up! Review to get a sneak peak of next chapter and feel free to ask any questions, etc! I love to hear what you all are thinking! :-) And there is a poll now up on my homepage, who do _you _think will win assassins?!


	4. Ch 4: On a Roll

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Just to make it easier to keep up with who has who, and who's still in the game, who isn't I'll post a quick summary at the beginning of every chapter from now on. So far we know: Bella is trying to kill Mike, Edward is trying to kill Bella, Jacob is trying to kill Edward, Emmett has killed Eric and is going after Tyler, and Alice is after a mysterious blond haired boy (any guesses who?! Lol!) All of your favorite Twilight characters will be in this story, so don't worry if you don't see a name listed above, they will come into play later on!

Random tangent: Alright, so the Twilight soundtrack? Amazinggg!!! If you all haven't heard the songs, you need too! I'm sooo excited for this movie! Omg! Is anyone else having a hard time focusing on school/work? Because I know I am! So not healthy … anyway, enjoy the chapter! It's a long one for you all!

* * *

Chapter 4: On a Roll

BPOV

I stayed outside on my bench until nearly noon when my stomach began to grumble and I decided to head back to the dorm to drop my things off then go to lunch with Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, unlocking our door and stepping inside.

"Yea?" she shouted from the closet.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, seeing her fling clothes right and left.

"Looking for something cute to wear," she told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm going to go try to hunt down my victim!"

"And that involves looking cute because…?" I asked.

She popped her head out of the closet and looked at me as if I had grown a second head, "Really Bella, have you seen Jasper? He's completely gorgeous and I want to look my best when I kill him!" she said perkily, finally putting on a shirt and pair of pants she saw fitting.

"Jasper?" I asked, not familiar with the name.

"Oh, yea, I learned my guys name today in class, Jasper Whitlock: Freshman, history major and most importantly single" she said, winking at me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I see, and where does this Jasper live?"

"Um, Banner hall 200," she replied, "Want to come with me?"

I thought about my rumbling stomach but ignored it, "That'd be great actually, Mike, my target, lives in the same dorm building but on the 300 hall"

"Perfect, let me just grab my key and put on some lip gloss real quick and we can leave," Alice said.

"Don't forget your spoon," I told her, holding mine up proudly.

"Right!" she nodded and picked up a pink thing.

"Alice, what _is _that?" I asked warily.

She twirled it around in her hands, "My spoon of course, I had some free time between two classes earlier today so I decorated it."

I looked at the sparkling object, covered in glitter and feathers and paint, it looked nothing like the plain plastic spoon she had earlier this morning.

"It's…" I searched for the right word, "Pretty?"

Her smile indicated that I did choose the right word, "Thanks! I can dress yours up if you'd like later today."

"Um, no that's alright, I'd probably just loose it or something then I'd feel bad," I told her truthfully.

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind," Alice said and then walked out the door, with me following. "So how'd you find out about your guy?"

I blushed and looked down, something I knew Alice wouldn't miss, but I tried to recover, "Um, a guy told me."

"A guy?" her voice rose at the end, "And who would this guy be?"

"His name is Jacob Black, and he knew Mike because they're on the small hall," I explained.

"How lucky, was he cute?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "He wasn't _bad _looking"

"Aka he was smokin'!" Alice giggled, "Does someone have a crush?" she teased.

"No, he was just nice, that's all," I said, hitting her lightly on the shoulder, "I don't get obsessed with people after only meeting them once, or hm, oh I don't know, maybe just after staring at their photo _all night long_" I mocked.

She gasped, "I can't believe you said that Bella! That hurts! But if I do remember correctly you were taken with a certain bronze haired boy this morning, am I wrong?"

I blushed a little more and tried to change the subject, "It's such a nice day out, don't you think?"

She saw through my poor attempt at a distraction, "Oh Bella, I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Love me forever?" I told her.

"Perhaps," She said, putting her finger to her lip as if thinking about it, "Oh, look, we're here!" She pulled out her I.D. card which granted access to all housing on this side of campus and swiped it, the door clicked open and we quickly walked through it.

"Let's check Jasper's room first," I suggested knowing that 1) she was anxious to meet him and 2) it made more sense since he was on the lower level.

"Fine by me," Alice responded, trying to remain calm, but clearly anxious and excited to meet the boy in her picture. We walked down the hall, reading the names of the people's rooms that staff set up when we first arrived until we came across Jasper Whitlock, room 214.

"Should we knock?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

She shook her head and tried to turn the handle, which was locked, "I guess we knock now," she muttered and knocked loudly on the door.

No response.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she asked, knocking again to no avail. "I guess we go up to Mike's room?"

I nodded, "We can check here again on our way back down," I told Alice, noticing her disappointment and she nodded in consent.

It was easy to find Mike's room seeing as though it was the second on the hall.

We crept up to the door and I tried to turn the handle, not expecting it to turn, when all of the sudden it did and I was able to open the door.

I threw a look of shock and pleasant surprise at Alice, who motioned for me to go into the room quickly, so I did and to even more of my surprise; Mike was sitting at his desk, listening to his iPod, totally oblivious to my presence.

This is too easy, I thought to myself as I made my way over to his desk and lightly tapped him on the shoulder with my spoon.

He jumped in response, and let out a high pitched screech and quickly turned around to face me, "What the hell?" he asked, ripping out his earphones and glaring at me.

I backed up a few feet, "Sorry, you're um, Mike Newton, right?"

He looked at my spoon and cursed quietly under his breath, "You have my picture?" I nodded apologetically and he sighed, "I could have sworn I locked that door, guess not though."

"Yea, sorry it was unlocked, I was as much surprised as you were actually," I said, stepping a little closer to him again now that his initial shock had disappeared.

"Well, don't I feel stupid?" he said, hitting himself in the forehead and then going into the first desk drawer and pulling out two photos. "I already got my first target, Angela, and my next one is a girl named Jessica Stanley" he pointed to the second photo, "She lives in Embry hall I think"

"Thanks Mike," I said.

"Well, that's no fair," he said, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours,"

"Oh, right, sorry, well my name is Bella and," I said, turning around to point at Alice but saw that she was gone. "Wait, did you see a girl behind me earlier?"

He looked at me curiously, "Nope, just you,"

"Strange, well I guess my friend disappeared then, she came up here with me," I said, realizing I sounded like a crazy person, "Anyway yea, my name is um… Bella" I finished awkwardly.

"Well, Bella, it was _very _nice to meet you," he said then added, "Even if you did kill me"

"Yea, not the best way to start off a relationship" I laughed.

"A relationship?" Mike repeated happily.

"You know what I mean, a friendship, relationship thing," I said, blushing at my poor choice of words. Why did I make everything so awkward?

"Right, friendship," Mike said.

I nodded, "Well I probably should go find my friend, see you around Mike, and sorry again."

He waved it off, "No big problem, at least I can tell everyone I was killed by a beautiful girl."

I blushed and walked out the door quickly, shutting it behind me while looking around for Alice.

"Where did she go?" I muttered to myself and decided to go look down stairs at Jasper's room.

When I reached the room this time I noticed it was open and slowly pushed it all the way open to reveal Alice and Jasper sitting in the middle of the floor playing a card game.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Bella!" she said, looking up at me and smiling, "Come on in, glad you found me"

I walked in slowly, not sure what was going on, "So um, what's up?"

"Come on, sit down," Alice said, gesturing to a spot next to her, "Jasper meet Bella, my best friend, Bella meet Jasper, my new friend!"

I sat down, still thoroughly confused, "Did you-"

I was cut off by Alice, "Silly Bella, I was just walking down the hall when I saw Jasper and we started talking and he invited me in to play cards."

"Oh, fun" I said, wondering why Alice hadn't tagged him with her spoon yet.

"So you're playing Assassins?" Jasper asked me, gesturing to my pile of pictures and spoon in my right hand.

I nodded, "Yea, I just tagged my first person, who already killed someone else, so now I have three pictures" I smiled at this achievement.

"Good for you," Jasper said, dealing out another round of cards, "Want in?"

"No, it's ok, I'm leaving soon anyway," I said.

"Alright," he continued to deal to Alice and himself, "I'm playing too, but I've yet to kill my first person, he's nearly impossible to find even though he lives on the hall right above me," Jasper frowned.

"Oh, who is it?" I asked, curious.

"Jake Black," Jasper said, putting down the first card.

"I met him earlier today," I said, proud to know someone.

"Lucky, I haven't seen him all day, I think he's avoiding his room and hiding out in the library," Jasper said, playing off Alice's hand.

"That's no fun," I remarked.

"Yea, I can't believe Alice isn't playing at all though," Jasper said, smiling up at her.

I threw a questioning look at Alice who begged me silently to go along with it, "Right, I wanted her to play, but she didn't want to"

Alice smiled at me then giggled, "I can help you get Jacob though, Jasper."

"Really? That'd be great," Jasper said.

"Awesome, here, let's exchange phone numbers so I can call you or something if I see him," Alice said, pulling out her phone and handing it to Jasper who entered his phone number into the phonebook after handing her his own phone.

Alice quickly added her phone number to his as well, and handed his phone back, smiling to herself.

I just sat there, amazed, Alice had already managed to get his phone number after meeting him a mere ten minutes ago, impressive.

"Well, I'm going to go eat lunch," I said, standing up.

"Ok, I'll meet up with you later Bella, I'm going to finish this game with Jasper," Alice told me.

"Alright, have fun, nice meeting you Jasper," I said, and walked out the door straight into Edward.

I gasped and showed him my spoon immediately, "No tagging!" I told him like a three year old.

He laughed at me and stepped out of the way, "Sorry," he said then turned to walk the same direction I was, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced, I'm Edward" he said, smirking at me.

"You already know who I am," I said, pushing the door open and feeling the sun beating down on me.

"I do," he mused, "So where are you headed, Bella?"

When he said my name, a chill crept up through my body, "Um, why do you ask?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I can't tag you right now," he said, gesturing to the spoon that I was now holding with a death grip, "I was just going to the dining hall and wondered if you would like to join me." He asked politely, too politely.

I was just about to say that I wasn't heading that direction when my stomach grumbled loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edward laughed and then gestured to my hand, "You've been busy."

I looked down at my three pictures and shrugged, "I guess, it was lucky really."

He scoffed, "I'm sure it was more then just luck."

"Not really," I said, and explained how Mike's door was unlocked and how he'd already killed one person.

"Oh, well at least luck is on your side, it seems to hate me," Edward sighed.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because the person I'm after is not only great at the game, but is insanely beautiful and I'd feel horrible for killing her," Edward said, looking down sweetly at me.

"Well, who says you have to kill her then?" I asked playfully, "I mean, I don't think she'd mind if you didn't kill her, in fact I think she'd be rather pleased."

His eyes narrowed and focused on me, "Well, that would be all fine and well, except there is this cash prize, and I kind of want to win it so I can buy a new piano for myself, so sadly I'm going to have to kill her."

"Well, I still stick by what I said earlier, I think she'd prefer it if you didn't kill her, and she's not going to go down easily," I said, pushing him slightly.

"Oh, well I'm up for the challenge," Edward assured me and I frowned.

I was no match for him, it was just a matter of days until I slipped up and he tagged me.

"You look scared," Edward joked, opening to door to the dining hall for me.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, I'm not scared of you" I said, and walked through the door and into the crowded cafeteria when I felt his hands around my wrist, pulling me backwards.

"Maybe you should be," he whispered into my ear in a husky voice and I froze, knees buckling slightly.

"Bella!" a voice shouted, pulling me out of my daze, I turned and saw Mike waving at me from a few tables away.

"You know him?" Edward asked, still talking quietly into my ear and I shrugged.

"Sort of," I said, very much aware that Edward's hand was still wrapped around my wrist, and that he was breathing on my neck.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, pulling away from my face, but still holding my hand.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, "No, we met earlier today, he was actually the person I killed," I told him.

I couldn't place the look Edward had after I relayed this information to him, but he seemed to relax a bit. "Alright, want to go sit with him?"

"Sure, I guess," I said, and Edward nodded then, to my disappointment, let go of my hand.

We made our way over to his table and I introduced Edward to Mike, afterwards I walked over to the lines and got my lunch, bringing it back to the table where both Edward and Mike were sitting silently, eating their lunch.

"So, Bella, how is it going tracking down Jessica?" Mike asked me after I sat down.

"Haven't started yet," I told him, "But I'll let you know."

He smiled at me, "So Edward, are you playing?" he asked, eying him.

Edward shot me a smile and said yes.

"Who's your target?" Mike asked, "Maybe I know them."

"Oh, I know you do," Edward said.

"How?" Mike asked suspiciously, "I'm already out, so it can't possibly be me."

Edward nodded then pointed over to me, "It's Bella."

"Bella?" Mike said, "Did you know that?" He asked me, now looking horrified for my safety.

"Yea," I said casually, "But it's alright, he can't tag me now that I have my trusty spoon with me," I showed Mike.

"That's pretty ballsy, Bella," Mike told me and I smiled.

"Thanks, Mike," I said sweetly and felt Edward stiffen next to me. "Everything alright?" I asked him quietly.

He simply shrugged and continued to eat his lunch; how strange.

We finished our meal in peace, with a little small talk here and there, when Mike said he had to leave to get to his next class. Edward and I politely said goodbye and Mike said he would see us soon and then left.

"So, he's nice, right?" I asked Edward after Mike had left.

Edward chuckled, "Yea, real nice"

"What?" I asked, "You sound sarcastic, he _is _nice"

"Of course he is," he said, "he was practically drooling over you the entire meal, and then you had to go encourage him by giving him flirty smiles and laughs," Edward said, bitterly.

"He was not! I was not!" I said all at once, "And anyway, why do you care if I was? Or he was? You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

He looked at me, his deep green eyes penetrating me, hypnotizing me, then looked down, "I'm not jealous, it was just a comment, an observation."

"Alright," I said, and then saw something out of the corner of my eye, or more specifically, someone. "That's her!" I told Edward.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"My next target, that's her, the girl in the black shirt, jeans, red shoes," I said, describing her outfit, "At two o'clock"

Edward nodded, "Want some help getting her?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why would you want to help _me_?"

He picked up both his and my tray and brought them over to the trashcan, "Well, the way I figure it, is the more people you have killed the better it will be for me when I finally kill you."

I laughed at his logic, "If you kill me"

"When I kill you," he said, looking deeply into my eyes again, this time I looked down quickly before I became transfixed by them.

"Whatever, we'll see," I said, still looking down.

"That we will," Edward said then grabbed my hand casually and led me over towards Jessica's table, letting go of me a few feet away and telling me to wait until she gave up her spoon.

I was about to ask how he was going to manage that, when he left me and went over to her table and began talking to her, luckily I was close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward said in his charming voice, sitting down in the empty seat next to her.

Her eyes widened when they saw him and she quickly fixed her hair, "Hello handsome, you are?" I glared at her from where I was standing, she wasn't supposed to be flirting with him.

"Edward Masen," he said, sticking his hand out, "Are you playing that game everyone around her seems to be playing?" he asked casually.

"Yea…" she said, "You don't have me, do you?"

I laughed quietly as Edward told her he didn't.

"Good, because I totally spaced and left my spoon in my room today, I've been walking around campus on eggshells worried I would be tagged," Jessica said, batting her eyelashes at Edward and leaning forward slightly, I shifted my weight to my other foot, annoyed at this girls attempt to seduce Edward. "So how do you know me Edward?"

"Oh, my friend was telling me about you," Edward said and looked over in my direction quickly motioning for me to come and tag her.

Gladly, I thought and I walked over and tagged Jessica with my spoon.

She turned around quickly, and glared at me, "Did you just tag me?" she asked.

I nodded, not feeling bad at all about it this time, "Picture please?" I asked innocently.

She threw me a death glare but pulled out a picture of a big, muscular guy with short hair and handed it to me. "Thanks" I told her as she muttered something including the word 'bitch' in it, which I chose to ignore.

Edward heard it as well and glared at Jessica, and stood up quickly, taking my hand in his and walking away without saying goodbye.

"Well, as the Staples button always says: that was easy" I said, trying to replace the upset expression on Edward's face.

It worked at he smiled down at me, "It will truly be a pity when I kill you, Bella" he said, squeezing my hand and letting it go again. "So who's your next victim?"

I pulled out the picture Jessica had just given me and showed it to him. As soon as he saw it he erupted into fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I stopped walking and looked at him, "What is it?"

"It's just… it's just you have my best friend," he said, laughing some more.

"And what is so funny about that?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that … well it's going to be amusing seeing you try to get him, that's all," Edward said and I glared at him.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked.

Edward nodded and then straightened out his face, "Sorry, that was just a shock, you haven't met him so I can't expect you to know, but Emmett loves this game- any game really. He's like a giant little kid, and he takes it very seriously, I'd say he's my toughest opponent in the game that I've met so far."

"Besides me, right?" I said, jokingly.

Edward looked at me and nodded, "Besides you of course"

I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to Edward and started to walk again back to my dorm to finish my homework, and after I finished I'd start making my plan to kill Emmett.

**A/N: **Still keeping up with who has who? It gets a little confusing, I know, I have to refer back to this list I have of everyone to remember who's after who! It helps! :-) But I'd love to hear your feedback for the story thus far! So review, and get a preview of next chapter! Love ya!


	5. Ch 5: the Chameleon

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Recap: Eric, Jessica, Angela and Mike are dead. Bella is now after Emmett, who is after Tyler. Edward is after Bella. Alice is after Jasper. Jasper is after Jacob and Jacob is after Edward. Rose and Lauren have yet to enter the scene.

* * *

Chapter 5: the Chameleon

EmPOV

"Today shall officially be called the day of epic failure," I told a laughing Edward, while climbing into my bed, "Tyler is like a freaking chameleon, or he has an invisibility cloak because I swear he disappeared at least ten times today, out of thin air!" I said, throwing my hands into the air in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Emmett, I didn't think you'd mind that I lent him my invisibility cloak," Edward joked, "I'll ask for it back, if you want."

I rolled my eyes, "You are _so _funny Masen, truly the funniest person ever, but I do see how you have the right to make fun of me since you killed oh so many people today," I paused, "Oh wait, you didn't."

"Ouch," Edward replied, "For your information, I did see Bella today, but she had her spoon visible the entire time, so I couldn't tag her."

"You saw her?" I asked, my curiosity spiked.

"Yea, we hung out for a little bit, actually," He said casually.

"Oh, really?" I said, raising my eyebrow at him suggestively and before I knew it a pillow was hitting my face, "Hey!"

"Not like _that _Emmet, is that all you ever think about?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, no, I mean, clearly I think about food, and sleep," I answered his question anyway, "Ah, sleep, sounds good, good night."

Edward chuckled, "Goodnight Emmett, better luck tomorrow."

"Right back at you," I responded and fell asleep dreaming about killing Tyler Crowley.

I woke up the next morning happy since it was Saturday, which meant that I was able to sleep in. I sat up slowly and noticed that Edward wasn't in his bed; he must have gotten an early start on the day. Probably with Bella, I thought, shaking my head while climbing out of my bed.

"Alright Emmett," I told my reflection in the mirror, "Today is the day that Tyler is going down."

I pulled on my black pants and shirt from a couple days ago, and drew two lines under my eyes in black paint and then placed the ski mask sitting on my desk on, so that just my eyes and the black paint, as well as my mouth showed. Then I looked in the mirror and sneered, "Scary" I said after seeing my reflection, "Perfect."

I then quickly pulled on my tennis shoes, and grabbed my spoon and Tyler's picture and walked over towards the door, when I noticed a sheet of paper lying on the floor near the door.

I picked it up and opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper with new instructions on it: In order to remain 'safe' today, you must do a headstand for ten seconds in front of your assassin. After completing this, you will be safe for an hour, after which you must do another headstand. Note: After beginning the headstand, the assassin cannot tag you until you have either fallen, or completed the ten seconds- basically no sabotaging; i.e. pushing down, etc. Good luck!

Headstand, hu? I thought; that should be easy enough. I laughed at their idea of a more difficult task, and walked out the door, prepared to kill Tyler.

I made my way quickly, but quietly, to Tyler's hall. Once I arrived I put my back up to the wall, and placed my hands next to my body in the fashion most spies do and walked against the wall down the hall until I reached outside Tyler's room. I spun around as swiftly as I crossed the hall and tried to twist the handle to his room which was, of course, locked.

Fine, plan B. I walked out of the hall again, still in full out spy mode, and took off my ski mask as I approached the first girl I saw.

"Hey there," I said, leaning against the wall with one arm, and smiling devilishly.

"Hi?" she responded, "You have a little something right there." She made a gesture to right under my eyes and laughed.

"It's war paint," I told her.

"War?" the short, black hair girl asked.

"Yep, how do you feel about serving your country?" I asked, going along with the war analogy.

"Depends…"

I dropped the analogy, "Look, I just need a girl to come with me and knock on this guy's door and get him to come out so I can tag him with my spoon."

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

I hesitated, but recovered quickly, "Emmett, yours?"

She smiled, "Alice, nice to meet you Emmett, of course I will help you, just give me a second, I have to call my friend and tell her I'll be a couple minutes late to the library."

"Thanks," I told Alice and put my mask back on while she walked away and called her friend.

She returned in a couple minutes, smiling as broadly as ever, "Alright, it's all set, let's go." She paused, "Nice mask by the way."

I grinned at her and led her down the hall back to Tyler's room when I realized that I hadn't told her what to do. I looked down at her, about to whisper instructions when she silenced me and began to knock lightly.

"Hello?" she called sweetly through the door, "Anyone home?"

I pressed my ear up to the door and heard shuffling and motioned for Alice to continue, mouthing the name Tyler to her.

"Tyler, are you there?" Alice asked, playing her part perfectly, "It's Alice, remember we met last night?"

"Who?" Tyler called from behind the door, sounding suspicious.

"Alice Brandon," Alice repeated calmly, "We met last night after dinner, you told me where you lived and said that I should drop by, remember?"

"No…?" Tyler said.

"Well that's a blow to my ego," Alice said angrily.

"What? Ah, no, sorry," Tyler tried to apologize, "Look, Alice, I'm sorry, it's just there is this crazy guy after me, seriously crazy."

"Like a stalker?" Alice asked, in mock horror.

"No, no," Tyler assured, "Well, sort of I guess, I'm playing this game called Assassins, and my assassin is insane, and I'm pretty sure if he managed to get his hands on me he'd be able to break me in half."

I grinned at that and Alice threw me a funny look, "So he's really big?"

"Yea," Tyler said, "Have you seen anyone like who I'm describing?"

"Look, I feel sort of strange talking to you through this door, can you just open it and maybe I'll be able to help you?" Alice asked, steering the conversation away from his question.

"Sure, give me a second," Tyler said, and I smiled happily at Alice and picked her up and hugged her, then quickly set her down. "Alright, open the door." I heard Tyler say from behind the door.

Alice stepped aside and I threw open the door, spoon in hand and ran inside, "AH-HA!" I shouted and the stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me was Tyler alright, but he was doing a headstand, "HA! I knew it," he said, smiling up at me from his upside down position, "Five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten." He said, and then stood up.

I glared at him.

"I can't believe you got a girl to do your dirty work," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"I did not," I said, "She just helped me a little."

Alice shrugged, "Sorry Tyler, I had to try, after all as you said, I think he would have broken me in half if I didn't." she winked and stood in the doorway, checking her phone.

Tyler nodded, still smirking at me, "Waiting for a call?" he asked her.

I followed his line of vision to her hand, at the same time as I saw a girl run into the room, without thinking I was immediately down in the headstand position.

"Bella, I told you to be more conspicuous about it," Alice said, shaking her head at her friend.

"Bella?" I asked, "As in Isabella from gym class?" It was hard to tell since I was oh, I don't know, standing on my head.

She shrugged, "It's been more then ten seconds," she said, glumly and I stood up right.

"So, Miss Bella is after me," I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" she said.

"Sorry, it's just my roommate is after you," I covered.

"Edward is your roommate?" she asked, eyes lighting up.

I narrowed my own, "Yea"

Tyler coughed loudly, "Look, not that this little party isn't fun, but I really need to get dressed before my lacrosse practice this afternoon, _so _if you all don't mind leaving?"

Bella and Alice nodded, "Of course, so sorry!" Bella said, blushing and walking out into the hall.

"Will be seeing you around, Crowley," I said, making a mental note to attend lacrosse practice later that day.

"In your dreams," Tyler said, and loudly shut the door behind me.

"I can't believe you tried to sell me out," I turned towards Alice as soon as we were out of the building.

"Sorry?" Alice said, smiling sweetly at me.

"I'm sure you are, you evil little pixie." I told her, ruffling her hair.

"AH!" she leaped away from me, "Do _not _touch the hair!" she quickly pulled out a brush and mirror from her giant purse and combed it back into perfection.

Bella attempted to stifle a laugh, "You're lucky she didn't just kill you, last person who touch her hair without permission was in the hospital for a week."

I laughed, not sure whether to believe her or not, "Poor guy."

Bella shook her head, "It was her mom."

I stopped and looked wide-eyed at Bella then looked over at Alice, "What?"

Alice and Bella burst out laughing, "She's totally kidding," Alice said, "But seriously, the hair," she said, pointing to it, "is off limits."

I nodded quickly, "Point noted."

"Well, I'm off to help a friend of mine get his target, have a great day though, good luck getting Tyler." Alice said to me then said goodbye to Bella and then skipped off.

"I guess I should be off too, since I can't tag you anyways for another hour," Bella frowned.

"Naïve Bella, you will never be able to tag me!" I said.

"We'll see about that," Bella said, sticking her chin out defiantly.

I laughed at her, "I can definitely see why Edward likes you so much."

"He, what?" Bella asked, turning red and looking down when I realized what I had just said.

"Nothing, forget I just said that," I said, mentally hitting myself, "I have to go though, bye Bella."

Bella nodded, still looking at the ground, "See you at lacrosse practice, Emmett." She said quietly and walked away.

I groaned, realizing Bella has just guessed my next plan off attack. Maybe she was going to be more difficult then I had originally thought.

An hour later I found myself sitting beneath the stands watching the lacrosse team practice. Tyler had made a spectacle of doing a ten second headstand as soon as he set foot onto the field, but that was twenty minutes ago and I knew for a fact that practice would last at least another hour.

Hiding under the bleachers, still decked out in black, I was impossible to see so I settled down in a corner, and watched the practice, checking my watch every few minutes.

It was at the two minute till mark when I started to creep my way forward to the closest exit quietly.

I managed to get to the edge of the bleachers within a minute, and waited an extra two there to give myself a minute of buffer time, so Tyler couldn't try to argue that it hadn't actually been an hour.

During my sufficient buffer time I planned my attack. Tyler had ran off the field a couple of minutes ago, taking a water break, but he was on the opposite side of the field, meaning that I would have to get across the field and tag him before he could do a headstand. It would be risky, but I had to go for it since the sun was now setting which meant that practice would be over soon.

I took a deep breath and held my spoon tightly in my hand and crawled out from beneath the stands and continued to crawl until I reached the edge of the field, no one had noticed me still; perfect.

As soon as I got to the edge of the field I took off running, straight across the field and towards Tyler whose back was turned towards me.

I was half way across the field when I heard a whistle being blown, causing Tyler and his teammate to turn around and look at their coach, who just happened to be on the field.

Tyler noticed me and got down into the headstand position just before I reached him, "Nice try," he said, smirking. "A piece of advice? You better run before coach gets over here."

I looked over my shoulder at a now fuming coach who was headed my direction and took off running, not even bothering to look back.

"What the hell was that?" I heard the middle aged man shout. "And Crowley why are you standing on your head? Get up!"

I heard Tyler laugh and shout 'ten' loud enough for me to hear and then stand up, "I'm sorry coach, I have no idea what that guy was doing." He told the coach who mumbled something to low for me to hear as I ran away.

I'd have to give it to him, although I was going to kill him and at the time he was seriously starting to get on my nerves, he wasn't _completely _a bad guy, after all he did cover for me when he could have just as easily sold me out to his coach.

After a minute of running I figured I was safe so I stopped and picked up my ringing phone.

"Hey, man," Edward greeted me.

"Hey," I said, "What's up?"

"Not much, out looking for Bella actually, she's not in her room" he paused, "You?"

"Just failed, again, at getting Tyler," I complained, frowning.

"Sorry," Edward said into the phone, sounding distracted.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," he said, clearing his voice, "Sorry I was just thinking about where Bella might be. She's not anywhere to be found."

"See you at lacrosse practice," I mumbled Bella's parting words to me earlier that day and spun around expecting her to be right behind me.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

Feeling safe I began to walk again, this time more slowly when something dawned on me. Edward had hung out with Bella all yesterday, meaning he must have known that she had me, yet he didn't warn me! "So, have you heard anything about who has me?" I asked casually.

He paused, "Um," I could tell he was having conflicting thoughts, "Yea…" he said warily.

"Who?" I asked.

Edward groaned, "This is so unfair," he muttered.

I transferred the phone to my other ear while Edward hesitated, trying to decide whether to protect Bella's secret, or help me when I heard a rustling coming from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw Bella running towards me, spoon sticking straight out, she was only a couple yards away and I just stood there, frozen when I saw her trip and fall onto the soft grass next to the sidewalk, causing me to break out into laughter.

She glared up at me from the ground which broke me out of my trance and I dropped my phone and stood quickly on my head just as she started to stand up.

"Walk much?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Ha-ha, you are _so _funny"

"Ten," I announced and stood upright, "Funny, I told my roommate that same thing earlier today."

"Edward?" Bella asked, lightening up at the mention of Edward's name.

"What?" I heard Edward shout from my open phone that was still sitting on the ground.

I bent down and picked it up, "Nothing Edward, just talking to Bella here." I said calmly into the phone.

"Bella's there?" Edward asked, sounding excited.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, begging me not to tell him, "Yep," I said, and threw her a wink.

"You are a mean person," she said, stomping her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I laughed, and she crossed her arms and glared at me. "Sorry, what was that Edward?" I spoke into the phone.

"I said, keep here there, I will be there in a minute," he told me and hung up the phone.

I closed my own and placed it back into my pocket, "So," I said, "Just so you know, Edward will be here in a couple minutes, so you might want to go ahead and do a headstand."

She looked over at me panicked, "What?"

"A headstand? To be protected?" I repeated.

"What! Since when do we have to do headstands?" she said, running her hand through her brown hair.

"Didn't you get the note this morning?" she shook her head, "Then why didn't you tag me earlier?"

"Your spoon is sticking out of your pocket, it's visible," she explained, pointing to it.

"Oh, well didn't you wonder why I was doing a headstand and counting to ten?" I laughed.

She blushed, "I just thought it was something you did?"

I couldn't help it, at that I burst out laughing, "No, Bella, I don't just do random headstands in the middle of a sidewalk."

"Makes sense now…" she said, "I-I can't do headstands, Emmett."

"Sure you can," I assured her, "Everyone can, it's easy, you can even use your hands to balance yourself. Watch me." I got down on my hands and knees and flipped up so that I was standing on my head and hands, "Easy peasy"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Athletic."

"Get down on your hands and knees," I said, taking pity on her, "I'll help you."

She threw me a questioning glance, but followed my instructions.

"Okay, now I'm going to lift your feet up, ok?" she nodded, "Put all your weight on your hands, just like that," I said, "Ok, now on the count of three: one, two, three" I lifted her legs into the air. "See?"

She grinned up at me, "I'm doing it!"

I nodded, "See, I told you that you could" I said while one hand held up her feet.

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward ask from behind me.

I stood up straighter, and let go of Bella's feet, "That's ten seconds," I told her as she stood up, straightening her shirt that had risen up a little bit.

"Did you just help Bella stay safe from me?" Edward asked, incredulously.

I nodded, "Sorry man, but I figure it's safer to have Bella after me then to have you after me, so I had to help the girl out."

"Hey! I thought you were helping me because you were nice," Bella said, smacking my arm playfully.

"Well, that too," I grinned.

Edward shook his head, "Well isn't this quite the situation, two targets and two assassins within ten feet of each other, yet we can't do anything about it." Edward smiled at Bella who blushed and looked down.

"Yea, well I'd like to stick around, but I have to go kill Tyler" I said, figuring it'd be best to leave the two alone.

"Good luck," Bella told me, Edward repeating her words.

"Want to go down to the lake, Bella?" Edward asked, and Bella nodded.

I watched as they walked away, smiling at my great match-making skills.

Twenty minutes later I found myself in the dorm room of a guy named Jasper who lived across the hall from Tyler.

"Thanks again for letting me hide out in here," I told him.

"No problem, I hate that kid, always blasting music at late hours, and he never shuts up!" Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Any idea when he'll be back?" I asked.

"He should be back within the hour," he said, unsure, "Want to play Xbox until then?"

"Course!" I said, and greedily grabbed a controller and situated myself so I could see outside the open door and still see the TV.

"Halo or football?" Jasper asked, holding out both games.

"Halo," I said, wanting to go along with the whole assassin theme.

Jasper put in the game and we started to play immediately, talking while we did so.

The hour passed quickly and before I knew it I heard Tyler's voice coming from down the hall. I put down my controller and made my way to the doorframe so that I was still hidden from the common eye, but I could easily make my escape.

I heard his voice nearing, "So, then I told him 'Look Emmett, I don't care how big or tall you are, you are never going to tag me so you might as well give up, you big oaf' and he-"

I stepped on into the hall just as he pulled out his keys and tagged him with my spoon.

"And he said, you're dead?" I finished the story for him.

He slowly turned around, shock and horror colored across his face, "Emmett" he stuttered.

I nodded and folded my arms across my chest, "Tyler, please, finish your story for your friend here." I said, pointing to the guy who was trying to contain his laughter.

"It wasn't important," Tyler mumbled.

I smirked, "Alright then"

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out two pictures, "I killed Lauren," he said, pointing to the first picture, "And now I'm after the other blonde."

I looked at the other picture and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, "Wow"

Tyler nodded, "Yea, well, there you go." He said, opening his door and walking into his room.

He was about to shut the door when I put my hand out to stop him.

"What?" he asked.

"What's her name?" I asked, pointing down to the picture.

"Rosalie, Rose," he said.

"Rose," I repeated, and drew my hand away from the door so he could shut it.

I turned around and walked down the hall, back to my room victorious, "Rose, you're next" I told the picture, laughing evilly and then carefully tucked it into my pocket.

This one would be fun.

**A/N: **Now all the characters have been introduced! Any idea who is going to win? Have any comments? Questions? Concerns? Review and let me know what you think! And I'll send a preview of chapter 6 back!


	6. Ch 6: the Phone

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Recap: Eric, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren and Tyler are dead. Bella is now after Emmett, who is after Rose. Edward is after Bella. Alice is after Jasper. Jasper is after Jacob and Jacob is after Edward.

Chapter 6: the Phone

APOV

I was walking down the hall towards Jasper's room when I heard Emmett's booming voice down the hall, "Rose, you're next" he said, then laughed whole-heartedly.

I turned the corner and smiled at him, "Finally killed Tyler, Emmett?"

He smiled like a kid in a candy store, "You betcha, lil' pixie!"

I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, "Congrats"

"Thanks, I cannot believe you aren't playing, you're really missing out," Emmett told me.

I stuttered, "Right, well you know … it's just not really my thing. But um, I have to go, talk to you later you big bear," I said, hitting his arm playfully.

"Big bear," he mused, "I like it, bye pixie."

I laughed at our nicknames for each other and continued my way down towards Jasper's room, knocking on his door which he immediately opened.  
"Alice," he breathed, "You look stunning."

I smiled at him sweetly, touched, "Thanks Jasper."

"Do you want to come in?" he asked, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

I nodded and entered while he shoved clothes off his bed and chair onto the ground and offered me a seat which I took pleasantly.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" Jasper questioned.

"I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by," I told him, "That's alright, right?"

He nodded quickly, "Of course."

"Good," I smiled and then bounced up, "Want to go hunting?"

"Hunting?" Jasper asked, uncertainty.

"Jacob Black hunting, of course!" I told him, excitedly.

"Ah," he said, his face revealing his comprehension, "Sure, let's go."

He picked up his spoon and key and we walked out of the room to get his target.

I couldn't help but notice how his arm moved when he locked his room, or how he brushed a few stray pieces of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He was simply beautiful.

"Up we go," Jasper said, stepping up the stairs to Jacob's level.

I followed behind him, admiring the view for a few seconds, again amazed by him. We got to his door and knocked, but no one answered.

"Typical," Jasper said, shaking his head, "He's never in his room, ever. I'm starting to think he doesn't exist."

"Bella's met him, so unless she's delusional, he does exist," I told him, my brain starting to spin, "I think I might have a way for you to get Jacob, Jasper."

He looked down at me, confused, "What? How?"

"I'm not sure if it would work, we'd need Bella's corporation since she's a vital part of the plan, and I don't even know if she'd agree…" I said, drifting off into my thoughts of how we could use Bella as bait to get to Jacob.

"Alice?" Jasper asked after I hadn't said anything for a couple of seconds.

"Oh, sorry," I told him, "Hold on; let me call Bella real quick"

I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, "Hello?" a male voice answered.

I quickly pulled my phone away from my ear to make sure I'd hit the right number, confirming that it was Bella's number, "Hello? Who is this?" I asked, bringing the phone back to my ear and ignoring Jasper's questioning glance.

"Edward! Give me my phone back!" I heard Bella giggle in the background.

He chuckled, "No can do," he told her and then spoke to me, "Sorry, this is Edward, Bella is unable to come to the phone right now, may I take a message?"

"Edward?" I asked, eyes widening, "This is Alice, we talked early…"

"Alice!" Edward said and I heard Bella shouting more to give her the phone back, "Nice to talk to you again."

"Feeling is mutual, Edward," I told him, a million questions running through my head. Why was he answering her phone? Had he tagged Bella? Where were they? "Can you please put Bella on the phone?" I asked, wanting answers.

"Sorry Alice, but Bella here is being punished," Edward laughed and I heard Bella mumble something.

"What for?" I wondered.

"Her attempt at pushing me into the lake," Edward said while Bella shouted "I did not!"

"You did too," Edward responded to her.

I couldn't help but smile at their cuteness, but I really needed to talk to Bella, "Edward, can I _please _talk to Bella? It'll only take a minute, and then I promise you can take her phone right back."

I heard Edward sigh, "Fine, a minute."

"Thanks!" I said into the phone and waited until I heard Bella's voice. "Bella, we need help, can you come meet me and Jasper somewhere?"

"You and Jasper?" she questioned, "What is up with that Alice? Are you waiting to tag him when he least expects it or something?"

I looked over at Jasper's perfectly gorgeous face and smiled at him, "I'll explain later, you have a lot of explaining as well young lady, what are you doing with Edward?!"

She giggled, "I'll tell you later as well."

"Twenty seconds," I heard Edward count down.

"So can you meet us in front of the fountain?" I asked her quickly before Edward took back her phone.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there," Bella said before having the phone taken away.

"Sorry to cut the conversation off, Alice, but Bella must be punished" Edward told me.

"Of course, I understand," I told him, "Bye."

"Goodbye," Edward said, and hung up the phone.

Jasper sat up from his leaning position, "What's up?"

"We're meeting Bella in ten minutes to talk about a plan," I told him and casually grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the fountain.

On our walk over I couldn't help but to glance down to our intertwined hands and smile, they fit perfectly.

We got there before Bella did, so we made ourselves comfortable on a bench facing the fountain, never letting go of each other's hand.

"So Alice," Jasper said nervously, looking every direction but mine.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've been thinking … I know we just met, but I don't know, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to … um, go out with me?" he asked, looking at his shoes now.

I smiled broadly and reached up to touch his face with my free hand, turning his head so that he was looking directly at me, "I thought you'd never ask."

"So is that a yes?" he asked, eyes brightening.

"That is a definite yes," I squealed and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"Ahem?"

I turned around and saw Bella and Edward looking at us.

I felt my cheeks redden, "Hi Bella, that was fast, and Edward what a nice surprise,"

"I couldn't let her get out of her punishment that easily," Edward said, nudging her in her side with his elbow.

"He's my own personal bailiff," Bella smiled up at him.

I looked between the two and my smile grew even larger, looks like Bella had finally found 'her type.'

"Would it be okay if I took your prisoner over there for a quick chat?" I asked Edward, "I promise I wont let her run away, and we'll keep in sight the entire time."

Edward pretended to think over this and nodded, "That would be fine, I suppose, I still have her phone so she can't go far."

Bella glared at him, "You're evil, Edward Masen, pure evil."

Edward simply smiled back at her and pushed her in my direction. I quickly grabbed her hand and told Jasper I'd be right back then dragged her away until we were out of earshot.

"What is that all about?" I asked her, pointing back towards Edward and then her.

She smiled, "I have no idea what you are talking about. We were walking by the lake when he started talking about his many plans on how to kill me so I jokingly tried to push him into the lake, after which he started to tickle me and made me apologize. Then you called and as soon as I pulled out my phone he grabbed it and is now refusing to give it back" she pouted.

"Oh, that's it?" I asked and she nodded, "Then how do you describe the practical sparks shooting off from you guys? And that smile that is threatening to overtake your entire face?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately, Alice? I'm sure your smile looks similar to mine," Bella commented and I couldn't deny it, "So, were my eyes fooling me, or did I see you and Jasper kiss before we walked up?"

I tried to remain as calm as possible, "Well, you do have 20-20 vision," I said, answering the question.

Bella squealed, which caused me to loose all control I started bouncing up at down and flail my arms, squealing in sync with her. "He's perfect, I think he's the one!"

Bella stopped squealing at looked at me, shocked, "The _one_?"

I nodded, completely confident in the statement, "I don't know, I can't explain it quite right, but I feel like I've known him my entire life and it just feels _right_ you know?"

She looked at me and nodded, "I think I know what you are talking about," and I saw her glance over at Edward's direction.

"So, you and Edward?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly, "No, it's not like that with us, we're just friends. I'm not even sure if we're that, since the majority of the time he always talks about how he's going to kill me." She said sadly, "Sometimes I think he is just hanging out with me so he can kill me easier."

I frowned, "He likes you, trust me," I assured her, "But, speaking of him killing you, when was the last time you did a headstand?"

Bella cursed under her breath, "Almost an hour ago."

"Want help?" I asked, knowing that her lack of coordination would make it impossible for her to do one on her own.

"Yes please," she said bashfully.

She got on her hands and head and did a headstand.

"Wait, what!" Edward shouted, looking over and seeing Bella, "No fair"

We laughed as Bella shouted ten loud enough for him to hear.

"Want to head back over?" I asked her.

"Wait, so you and Jasper are … together, right?" Bella asked and I nodded, "So, are you not killing him anymore?"

I bit my lip, "I was all set to kill him, Bella, but as soon as I saw his face and when his eyes bore into mine I knew I couldn't do it. I mean, what are a couple hundred bucks compared to Jasper?"

"So you're not going to kill him?" she asked, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Nope," I shrugged, "Jasper is worth more then any prize"

Bella smiled at my answer, "Alright, we can head back now"

"Bella?" Edward asked as soon as we reached them.

"Yea?" Bella asked.

"Why is Mike texting you incessantly?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You've gotten at least ten texts from him since you and Alice walked away," Edward said, holding her phone tighter.

"I don't know," she said, reaching for her phone which he pulled away.

"Oh, no, you're not getting it that easily," Edward said, "Would you like me to read the texts out loud?"

"You read them?!" Bella asked.

"They kind of just … well, fine yes I did" Edward said.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked upset, but I knew she wasn't.

Edward didn't wait for an answer, but started to read off the texts, "Bella, hey it's me Mike. I got your number from a friend of a friend. I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight with me?"

I looked over at Bella who looked horrified, Edward continued, "Bella! Are you there? If you're busy tonight, tomorrow works." He clicked to the next one, "How about next week?" he continued, "Bella? I'm free most of the next month, anytime would work, we could do something instead of dinner if you'd like."

Bella's face was now bright red, "I think that's enough." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, a mixture of amusement and jealously playing out across his face, "I could continue."

"I'm good," Bella said, glaring at him now.

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit, which caused Bella's glare to transfer over towards me, "You think this is funny, Alice?"

I shook my head, "Not in the slightest" I said, attempting to make a straight face.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'great'.

"Oh wait, this was my favorite," Edward said, clicking to another text, "Bella, you are beautiful. I love you so much, I worship the shrine I made for you in the back of my closet three times a day and I kept the napkin that you used when we ate dinner together last night."

"So funny Edward," Bella joked, hitting him on the arm lightly.

"So, are you going to go with him?" Edward asked, casually, too casually.

Bella's smiled widened and I could tell she was about to get her revenge, the girl might look innocent, but she could play the game well as the next person. "I don't know…" she pretended to think about it, she looked over at me, "Alice, am I free tonight?"

"Weren't you doing something with Jacob?" I asked casually.

"Am I?" she said as Edward's fists clenched.

"You two are so cute together," I cooed, playing along.

"You think?" she mused.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would want to do something tonight?" Edward asked immediately, cutting into our conversation.

I hid my smile behind my hand while Bella turned and looked at him innocently, "I don't know Edward."

"I promise we'd have fun, and I promise I wont tag you the entire time, so you don't have to worry about being killed," Edward said talking quickly and taking her hand gently.

"I-I…" Bella stuttered, clearly fluttered, "That would be alright, I guess."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at 6," Edward said, and then typed something into her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just putting my number into Bella's phone, I already got yours" he said, turning to her and smiling.

"How?" she asked.

"I called my number from your phone when you were over there," he said, gesturing to where we had our private conversation, "Right before you both started bouncing around like lunatics"

I blushed and looked at Jasper who simply smiled at me and squeezed my hand as Edward finally gave Bella her phone back.

"Well, I should go, have to do some work," Edward told us, "Nice seeing you Jasper and Alice, and I'll be seeing you later today," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and kissing it gently.

Bella, of course, blushed and mumbled something incoherently as Edward walked away.

It was after Edward walked away that I remembered the reason why we had called Bella over in the first place, "Bella, we have a proposition for you."

Bella looked at Jasper and me skeptically, "What is it?"

"Well…" I began and explained to her the plan, "You in?"

**A/N:** So I hope you all had an excellent Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it! I know I did! The next couple weeks will be semi-crazy since I have college FINALS! –cue horror music- However, I'll try to keep my updates as regular as possible! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! And, as always, if you review – I'll send a preview of next chapter your way! :-)


	7. Ch 7: Frisbee

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Recap: Eric, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren and Tyler are dead. Bella is now after Emmett, who is after Rose. Edward is after Bella. Alice is after Jasper. Jasper is after Jacob and Jacob is after Edward. No one died last chapter.

A/N: A couple different things I need to comment on. 1) Sorry if some of you didn't get a preview to this chapter, my fanficion account/e-mail seem to be in a war right now … but hopefully there will be a reconciliation! I _think _I figured out the problem! 2) Just to clarify, when I say "died" or "killed" the characters aren't actually murdered- it's just the games lingo. 3) Many of you have asked if I played this game, and yes- I have! It was a lot of fun, and I'd highly recommend playing it and some of the ideas from this story did actually happen during the game (however most of them are just from my crazy imagination!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Frisbee

BPOV

"Bella, we have a proposition for you," Alice asked, to which I eyed her with suspicion. Her 'propositions' almost always involved me making a fool out of myself publically.

"What is it?" I asked carefully, already thinking of ways I could say no in my head.

"Well," she began, "We'd like you to hang out with Jacob today"

I raised an eyebrow, that seemed simple, too simple, "What's the catch?"

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and Alice nodded reassuringly at Jasper, "You know that he's my target, right?" he asked, and continued after I nodded, "Well, he's avoiding me and his dorm, and well, practically any place that I could actually get to him at, so we were wondering if you'd um … maybe hang out with him, in a public place for a little bit today, so I'd have a chance of getting him. You wouldn't have to be involved further then that, and if I am not able to get him after that, we wont involve you again, but it's not fair what he's doing! He's totally cheating."

I thought about that, "I don't know, Jasper isn't that sort of cheating too?"

Alice shook her head quickly, "No, it's not, if Jacob were playing the game fairly, then we would never ask you to do this, but he's just hiding out, and we aren't asking you to tie him down or anything, but just make it so that he's out in public, in free range territory."

"I don't know guys…" I said, not too keen on the idea.

Jasper nodded, "I understand, thanks anyway"

I was about to say sorry when Alice interrupted me, "He's after Edward, if you help kill him, he wont be able to get to Edward"

That stopped me, "Yea, but then Jasper will be after Edward," I said, finding a flaw in her logic.

She sighed and Jasper cut in, "Look, how about if you help me get Jacob I promise I won't kill Edward?"

"Why would you do that?" I asked, skeptically.

"Because I don't really care about the game that much, but I _do _care about killing Jacob, that kid is driving me nuts the way he's playing this game – and killing him would be better then winning the game anyway." Jasper smiled, and I could tell he was being serious. If I helped them get Jacob, Edward would be safe. I don't know why this thought made me so happy, but it did.

Alice smiled, "You in?"

Edward would be safe, I repeated in my head and then said out loud, "What should I do?"

Alice squealed and Jasper smiled, "Just hang out with him; you have his phone number, right?"

I frowned, "No, we only talked briefly when I met him"

Alice tapped her finger against her chin, thinking, "Okay, well you know where he lives, so why don't you write a note on his board with your number and I'm sure he'll call you as soon as he gets it."

"Okay," I said, "Then what?"

"Then you just hang out outside, in free range territory, and to make you feel less guilty about helping us out, you don't have to tell us where you will be, just keep him out there for an hour or two, and if we don't find him in that time, then at least we tried." Alice said.

I liked the sound of that, it made it so that I was innocent, and I wasn't actually setting Jacob up, even if I sort of was.

"Okay, well I'll go do that, maybe you see you later," I winked at them and walked away towards Jacob's room.

When I got to his room I knocked on his door, which surprisingly enough, his roommate answered, "Woah." I said, at which his roommate gave me a questioning look, "Sorry, I was just surprised you answered" I began rambling, "But um, hi, I'm Bella" I said weakly.

"Sam," he said, smiling down at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm guessing you're looking for Jacob?" he asked, with a knowing smile.

"Um, yea, is he here?" I asked, knowing the answer before I asked it.

"No, he's out."

I frowned, "Can I have his number? We met yesterday and I wanted to talk to him again, but I totally blanked to get his number."

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"Bella, Isabella Swan," I repeated, "Why?"

"No reason," he wove his hand in the air in an offhanded manner and pulled out his phone and read of Jacob's number to me.

"Thank you so much," I said.

Sam smiled, "No problem, have fun"

I returned his smile and left, calling Jacob as soon as I turned away.

The phone rang three times because I heard Jacob's questioning voice, "Hello?"

"Jake," I said, "Hi, this is Bella, remember we met yesterday?"

I thought I heard him gasp, but that might have just been the phone service, "Bella?" he squeaked out, and then cleared his throat, talking in a much deeper voice, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free for a little bit today?"

"Yea, sure, what did you have in mind?" Jacob asked casually and I paused, I hadn't thought of what we were going to do, Jacob must have noticed because he suggested we throw a Frisbee.

"That'd work I guess," I said, wondering if I should warn him of my lack of physical ability.

"Awesome, want to meet up in ten minutes on the E-field? I'll bring the Frisbee."

"Sure, see you soon," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic about our activity of choice and hung up the phone.

On my way over to E-field I ran into Edward, "Hey, I thought you were going to do some work?"

He smiled at me, "I was, but I realized I had to print something off from the library," he said, "Where are you headed to? Isn't your dorm the other way?"

"Oh, just heading over to E-field," I told him, honestly.

"E-field?" he asked, "How come?"

"Playing Frisbee," I said without thinking about it.

"With who?"

"Jacob," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear, but by the clenching of his fists I could tell he had.

His voice came out smoothly, although it was missing the normal velvetiness, "Can I come?"

I frowned, wishing he could come but knowing if he did, Jacob would be able to tag him, and even if he did a headstand to stay safe, they'd both be trying to raise their stupid male-ego and lower the others.

"You should do your work, young man," I said, trying to make a joke out of it, "I don't want to be the reason that you fail out of college."

He smiled his perfect half smile, "I could use a little break"

I sighed, "He's your assassin"

That made him smile even broader, "Perfect then, I should probably meet the guy who's after me, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to."

I was defeated, not being able to come up with a reason why he shouldn't come, "Fine, but please behave, I don't want your male ego to get out of control," I played with him.

"Please, what male ego?" he said, winking at me, but then held up his right hand, "I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Good, I'm holding our date tonight as ransom though, just to be sure, if you're bad, then no date" I told him, in complete honestly, even though that'd be punishing myself as well.

"Our _date_?" Edward asked, emphasizing the word, and I blushed, "That's just evil, Miss Swan, threatening me with the thing I want most."

My face turned even redder and I started walking towards E-field again, with Edward laughing behind me. Once we got onto the field I saw Jacob who was waving at me from across the way, and I waved back and walked up quickly to him.

"Hey, Bells," he said and embraced me in a half hug.

"Nice to see you again, Jacob," I said and then pointed behind me to Edward, "This is Edward, my … friend"

Jacob's eyes followed my finger and his smile slowly turned into a frown. Both boys exchanged a quick greeting of hello and then turned to me. Jacob looked disappointed and Edward looked … well I can't describe exactly how he looked, hurt almost. I looked between the two, confused at both of their reactions, "Alright," I said, trying to break the tension, "Who wants to play Frisbee?"

After Edward quickly did a ten second headstand, we all separated around the field and started to throw the Frisbee, Jacob to me, me to Edward, Edward back to me, and then me to Jacob. It went this way for a while until I yelled, "You guys know you can throw it to each other?"

I heard a little laughter in return, and quickly regretted saying that when I saw Jacob throw the Frisbee a good ten feet away from Edward, making him run to get it. Edward threw Jacob a glare but threw it back to Jake perfectly. Jacob returned it again, ten feet away, in the opposite direction, and Edward again managed to catch it.

"Sorry, man," Jacob shouted, "I don't know why my aim is so off."

I started walking toward Edward and Jacob, and heard Edward mumble something like "Aim is off my ass" but said louder, "No problem, some guys just aren't as _good_ as others at some things."

Jacob frowned at that, "Oh, I'm sure I'm just as good as you are, probably better."

I looked between the two, realizing quickly that they were no longer talking about Frisbee.

Edward smirked and opened his mouth to say something in return when I cut in, "Pretty day right?"

Both guys' heads turned in my direction, with varying expressions of uncertainty. I pointed up to the sky, and smiled at them, watching both their heads turn up to look at the beautiful blue, clear sky.

"Yea…" Jacob said, scratching his head.

"Beautiful," Edward said, looking directly at me.

Trying to ignore the redness that I was sure was spreading over my face, I continued, "So let's just enjoy the day, ok?"

They both glanced bitterly at each other but nodded in agreement.

"Perfect!" I said, pretending I was oblivious to the tension and I went and took the Frisbee from Edward and threw it nicely to Jacob.

The game continued for a good twenty minutes, after which more people came and joined us. After the newcomers came, I sighed a sigh of relief because the tension lessened dramatically- not all the way, granted, but enough so that I didn't have to constantly worry about one of the two killing each other – which was nice. And, miraculously, after more people came and started to play, Jacob's aim suddenly was perfect again. After a little longer of running around in the hot sun, I was starting to get dehydrated and a consequently a little bit dizzy.

I decided to take a break and called out that I was going to get some water and then went over to the edge of the field to the water fountain. As soon as the cold water hit my throat I relaxed and the world stopped spinning, but just to be safe I decided to sit down in the shade of a nearby tree, and I checked my watch.

It had been a little over an hour since I'd last talked to Alice and Jasper, so technically my job was done. I smiled; I was now free of my duty.

"What are you so happy about?" I heard a velvety voice ask from above me.

I looked up, squinting because I was now looking directly into the sun, and saw Edward standing over me. "Just a good day, I guess."

"Mind if I sit?" Edward asked, gesturing to the spot next to me and I patted it, signaling for him to join me, mentally shouting in my head "PLEASE DO!"

Edward plotted down next to me and let out a deep breath, "It really is a nice day out" he mused.

I nodded in agreement, "So, any hints as to what we are doing tonight?" I asked, curious.

Edward's face broke into in his to-die-for half smile, "Can't tell you"

I bit my lip a little and enlarged my eyes and blinked a couple times quickly, "Please?"

Edward's hand reached up and pinched his nose and his eyes closed and he let out a groan of frustration, "Bella"

All he said was my name, yet it sent my heart into palpations, "Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

His eyes opened, revealing his normal green eyes that were now a couple shades darker, bordering on black- then he smiled.

He raised his hand and brushed my cheek, tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear, a path of blush following his fingers trail until my entire face was bright red.

"No fair," I murmured.

"What?" Edward asked, not removing his hand, or his intent gaze.

"You're dazzling me again." I said which resulted in Edward laughing. "What?" I asked, somewhat angry.

"You… you think I dazzle you, Isabella?" he asked, using my full name, which again sent my heart into a frenzy.

I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded.

"Bella, Isabella," he said, "You dazzle me with every look, you are quite irresistible. In fact, I'm having a horribly hard time resisting you right now."

I gulped, "You are?"

His smile had reached his eyes, which were now sparkling with amusement, "Very much so."

I leaned in, eying his lips; when I heard one of the guys playing Frisbee shout something, which snapped me out of my daze.

"HEY!" I exclaimed.

Edward looked at me shocked, and backed away from my face quickly, running his hand through his hair, making it stand up in awkward angles – that, not surprisingly, made him look even more attractive.

"You are not going to dazzle your way out of telling me what we are doing tonight, Mr. Masen." I scolded him.

Edward frowned, but recovered quickly, "Just dress casually, and bring a jacket and you'll be fine, I want it to be a surprise though."

I thought this over, and decided I could deal with that, "Okay, fine."

Edward stood up and brushed off his shorts and then held his hand out to me, which I took easily and stood up with him. Edward didn't let go of my hand once I stood up though, and I suddenly realized how close we were standing. His breath mixed with mine, and I soon found myself being dazzled all over again, how did he always manage to do that?

Shouting quickly broke us out of our gaze, as I looked over at the field to see Jasper charging at Jacob from behind and tagging him quickly. Alice stood over on the other side, smiling and she winked at me quickly, as she made her way back over to Jasper.

I couldn't hear much of their conversation from where I was standing, but I could tell that Jacob was not happy, but handed over to Jasper his target's picture – Edward's picture.

"Jasper's my assassin now," Edward frowned.

"He won't tag you," I told him.

Edward looked at me curiously, "How do you know?"

"He promised me he wouldn't"

"And why would he promise such a thing?"

"Because … I sort of helped him get Jacob and in return he promised he wouldn't kill you…" I said, looking down at the ground.

"Bella, you helped me?" he asked, placing his hand under my chin and raising my face so that I was looking at him.

I nodded and mumbled a yes.

He looked at me, and I saw a hundred different emotions play across his features, but then he shook his head, seeming to clear his thoughts, and smiled ironically, "Well, that will just make me feel even worse when I kill you, then" he said. Then he winked at me, and walked away, "Pick you up at six" he shouted as he walked away, leaving me standing there- trying to make sense of his actions.

**A/N: **Oh Edward! –shakes head- I'm half way done with finals, everyone! Two down, two to go! I took a little time out of studying to write this chapter, so if I fail, it should be on your conscious … totally kidding! But hope you enjoyed this chapter … and please review, and assuming my e-mail and fanfiction account are friends again, I'll respond with a preview of next chapter! :-)


	8. Ch 8: the Wedge

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Recap: I realize it's been a while so here is a recap of who is after whom: Eric, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler and Jacob are all dead. Alice is after Jasper who is after Edward who is trying to kill Bella who is now after Emmett who is after Rose. (confusing! AH!)

* * *

Chapter 8: the Wedge

APOV

"Good job, Jasper!" I said as I made my way over to his side and the gathering crowd surrounding him and Jacob.

Jasper breathed heavily, out of breath from sprinting across the field, "Well this is embarrassing, note to self: go to the gym more often." He mumbled under his breath, just low enough so that only I could hear from my position under his arm, by his side. "Sorry, Jacob." He said louder to the guy standing across from him, glaring at him, threatening to break the flimsy Frisbee in his hands.

"Man, this sucks," Jacob said, "First my date bails on me, and now I get tagged by an Abercrombie wannabe model."

Although I could not see any insult in that comment, the look on Jasper's face suggested he could find many. But just as Jasper opened his mouth- Jacob began to speak again, "Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, it's just … hasn't been the best day, and well, I doubt you want to hear about it. Here." He pulled out his targets picture; Edward's picture, "This is the guy I was after, his name is Edward-"

"Yea, we know him," I inserted as politely as possible with a smile, not wanting to anger him further.

"Oh, okay." He said and then turned around to his friend, "Did you see where Bella went?"

His friend shook his head and Jacob frowned, "Perfect," he muttered.

"Didn't she go over to the fountain to get some water?" another guy asked.

Others agreed with him and when the fact that Edward followed her over shortly after came out, Jacob quickly left the group to find her mumbling curses under his breath.

"What now?" I asked Jasper after Jacob disappeared across the hill.

"Celebrate our victory?" Jasper responded smiling, lightening the overall tense mood that surrounded us while simultaneously moving me away from it.

I couldn't help but return his smile, "And what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked, batting my lashes flirtingly and taking his hand into mine.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the mall," I gasped while he continued, "and get shakes" my eyes got wider and he continued hesitantly, "and maybe do some shopping while we're there?" he suggested while my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"You… you…" I was in shock; never before had a guy suggested going shopping with me, especially as a reward for themselves.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, clearly amused by my shock.

"You want to go shopping as a reward?" I asked out loud.

"Well, it will make you happy, and that is reward enough for me," Jasper responded simply.

"You, Jasper, are the perfect man, but I feel I must warn you in advance of my tendency to get …" I searched for the right words, "to get a little obsessed when I shop. It's one of my weaknesses, my imperfections, some might say."

"Alice," he said, putting his hand under my chin so that I was looking up into his eyes, "You have no imperfections, and I can handle a little shopping, as long as it isn't Abercrombie." He glared back to where Jacob stood moments before.

"Okay, deal." I said, bouncing up and down on my heels, unable to hide my excitement. "Let me go change into an outfit better suited for the mall and I'll meet you at your hall in twenty minutes."

"See you then," Jasper said, and bent down to place a chaste kiss on my mouth.

"Bye," I squealed and then took off for my dorm.

On my way back to my dorm I ran into Emmett who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the street.

"Big bear!" I exclaimed, running up to hug him, "How's it going tracking your newest target?"

"Shhhh, lil' pixie," he hushed me, but returned the hug nonetheless, "I'm hunting my prey."

"Oh," my eyes grew, "Where is she?"

He pointed across the street at a group of girls, most of whom I recognized, "With her wedge across yonder."

"Her wedge?"

Emmett looked at me with an exasperated expression, "Please, lil' pixie, try to keep up, a wedge is what they call a group of swans. They also are called bevy, herd, or lamentation; however, I find the word "wedge" most amusing to use and say."

"And you know this how…"

"I looked it up, of course! All targets need a codename, and my current one could only be described as an animal as beautiful as a swan, hence I researched what groups of swans are called, as well as other useless information that I'm sure I'll never need to know in the future as well."

I nodded slowly, "Right, well what is your plan to infiltrate this wedge of which you speak?"

"Oh, I don't have one yet."

"Then … what are you doing standing here creepily like that?"

"Just admiring." He said, soulfully as I rolled my eyes. "What, do you have a better idea?"

"Want my help? I can go over there and distract them, while you sneak in and get your … swan?"

An evil grin appeared on his face, "You deserve a new nickname, lil' evil genius."

"Gee, thanks … I think." I replied, "And I'll take that as a yes … wish me luck."

As I walked across the street to Emmett's target I quickly glanced down at my watch wondering how much time I had left before I was expected to meet Jasper. 17 minutes, plenty of time to help a friend out and still get dressed and changed.

"Hello," I greeted the gathered girls, "I was just walking by and noticed your shoes and had to come by and comment on them." I said to one of the shyer looking girls, "They're lovely."

"Thanks," she responded meekly, "I got them for my birthday last year."

"Well, they're awesome." I said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice, what's your name?"

Emmett's target exchanged glances with another girl and fumbled with something behind her back while the other girl answered, "I'm Kate, nice to meet you. This is Ally and that is Rose," she pointed back to Emmett's target who was now holding a very visible spoon in her right hand. Before I knew what was happening I felt Rose's spoon collide with my arm, and her face light up in victory.

"You are one hard girl to locate, Alice." She told me, "I'd just about given up actually."

"You… were my assassin?" I asked, stupidly, then laughed "Well isn't that ironic?"

"Ironic?" she asked.

"Yea, I just came over here to help my friend over there tag you," I said before thinking about it, while pointing over towards Emmett who was frozen still from the unexpected attention he was receiving, "And it turns out I get tagged instead."

In a second Rose was doing the Macarena, and a second later Emmett was by my side.

"What was that?"

"The rules have changed." Both Rose and Emmett said at the same time and then starred at each other in shock. Rose regained composure first and filled me in, "Got a text a couple minutes ago saying that we now had to do the Macarena instead of a headstand, slightly embarrassing considering the attention it draws toward you."

"I think you pulled it off wonderfully." Emmett chipped in.

"Thanks," Rose said, "I'm glad to finally meet my assassin, you are?"

"Emmett." He stuck out his hand in a formal greeting but she dodged it and kissed his cheek dangerously close to his mouth—Emmett stood in shock and lifted his hand slowly to the location of the kiss in awe.

"Pleased to meet you, Emmett," she said as she pulled back. "I'd like to tell you now that I won't be any easy target to catch, I like to play hard to get."

"Well, that works perfectly for me, I like the chase, and I have a feeling you'll be worth it." Emmett said, regaining his composure and flirting back.

Suddenly I realized that Rose's friends had disappeared leaving me standing there awkwardly as the third wheel.

"Well, I had better be going," I said starting to back away.

"Oh wait," Rose said, breaking eye contact with Emmett, "Can I have your targets picture, please?"

"My targets picture?" I repeated slowly. _Jasper._ How'd I forgotten? "Um, yea, sure, I guess." I said while I pulled out the perfect, unfolded picture of him from my back pocket, "Here you go."

"Thanks," she said as she took it from my hands.

Emmett caught a glance at the photo, "Hey, I know that kid."

"Really?" Rose's eyes drifted back to Emmett's as my heart sunk.

"Yea, real cool guy, I'd tell you where he lives but I kind of owe him since he helped me out earlier."

"Won't you help me out, please?" Rose said, biting her bottom lip and making puppy dog eyes up at Emmett.

I began to panic; he'd fold and show her Jasper's dorm sooner or later—I had to get back to warn Jasper, "I'll see you guys around, bye!" I shouted as I took off towards Jasper's room to warn him of the impending danger.

I ran to his room, only to talk to him roommate and find out that he was in the community hang out place down the hall, playing cards while waiting for me.

After shouting a quick thank you I ran into the room, grabbed Jasper and pulled him into a nearby janitor's closet.

"Alice?" he asked, questioningly.

"Jasper, there is something I have to tell you," I said quickly between breaths.

"What is it?" he sounded concerned.

"I… I was playing that game- assassins," I started, "And you were my target, but I didn't want to tag you… and I didn't want you to be nervous around me so I told you I wasn't playing … but now, I was just tagged, killed, whatever." I said, not meeting his eyes, "And my, well now your, assassin is right outside, looking for you."

"Outside this closet?" his eyes grew wider.

"No, currently she's seducing Emmett actually."

"Seducing Emmett?" Jasper cracked a smile.

"Well-I-was-helping-Emmett-get-his-target-which-actually-ended-up-being-my-target-who-then-tagged-me-and-then-Emmett-said-he-knew-you-so-she-is-trying-to-get-him-to-lead-her-here-where-she-will-try-killing-you-and-I-can't-bare-to-watch-you-die." I said all in one breathe. "Please don't be mad."

"Alice, calm down." Jasper said sweetly, stroking my hair, "First of all, I'm not mad at you, how could I be, you just ran across campus to help me. Second of all, you're beautiful when you are worried." I smiled at him, "And thirdly, I don't care about the game, I already told you that when we agreed not to kill Edward. I'm not going to say it was pointless to sign up, because I got to meet you through it, but I've already won my prize; you, I don't care about anything else."

"So… you aren't mad I lied to you?" I asked, processing this information.

"I hate that you kept a secret from me," he began, "but I understand why you did it, and I'm pretty sure having to run across campus and now go to the mall without being able to put makeup on that pretty face of yours or change clothes is torture is enough."

A hundred different emotions filled me at the same time, but I only vocalized one, "I have to go to the mall like this?" I motioned down to my untidy clothes and pointed towards my chaotic hair.

He nodded and I sighed, "Fine, but only because it's you, I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"Okay," he accepted and pulled me in for a kiss.

Mid-kiss I heard from outside the door voices coming closer; it was Rose and Emmett.

"Have you seen Jasper?" Rose asked a passerby.

"Yea, he was just pulled into that closet," the kid answered gleefully, probably imaging all sorts of situations that weren't occurring.

"Thanks," Rose said.

Just as I was about to break away from the kiss, Jasper pulled me back, murmuring something inaudible into my lips, but making his intentions clear.

Rose pulled open the door, and without breaking away from me, Jasper reached into his back pocket and pulled out Edward's picture, handing it for Rose quickly and then closed the door before she could say anything.

A few minutes later, Jasper pulled away and ran his hands gently through my hair, "Ready to go the mall?" he asked.

"In a couple minutes," I replied, pulling him back towards me before heading out into the world with little makeup, ratty old clothes, but none of that seemed to matter because most importantly I had Jasper at my side.

**A/N: **Hey guys! If you've gotten this far that means you are still reading my story and haven't written me off for taking so long to update- thank you. I hope this chapter was up to my normal standards as I get back into the writing mode, I'm trying to get back on track with where this story was headed – and it's harder than I thought it would be! The next chapter will be from either Bella's or Edwards point of view (which would you prefer?) and it'll be their date (any ideas what they should do?) I'm open to suggestions and comments and criticism (as long as it's constructive please!) Please review and I'll update soon =] Thanks again for sticking with me through my writing hiatus! You're the best readers a girl could ask for!!!!!

**P.S. **If you read Dr. 98331 – that is next on my writing to-do list – no worries!


	9. Ch 9: the View

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

If you're still reading this, then bless you because I've been gone an unforgivable amount of time. I wish I had a better excuse, but the fact of the matter is life just caught up with me, and I didn't have the time or energy to write. However, I hate the authors who leave stories mid-plot, and have therefore decided to come back to FanFiction and finish this story for you, my wonderful readers. You're honestly the reason I write, and I think I owe it to you to finish the story. Since it's been a while since the last chapter, here's a recap of who is after who: Eric, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Jacob, Alice and Jasper are all "dead". And the chain of those who remain in the game is as follows: Rose Edward Bella Emmett Rose. Just as a reminder, we last left off with Bella and Edward about to go on their first date…

* * *

Chapter 9: A View

BPOV

It was nearing five o'clock and Alice still wasn't back from the mall with Jasper, which meant that if she didn't return soon, I'd have to fend for myself to prepare for my date with Edward. _My date._ _With Edward._ _Edward. Date. _I loved putting those two words together, I repeated them out loud.

"Edward and I are going on a date," I said dreamily, temporarily placated by the thought, before being brought out of my daze by a beeping phone.

I looked down at the screen see I had received a text from Alice: _Sorry Bells, still at the mall with Jasper – he's great! Do you need me? _

I quickly replied: _No, I'll be fine! Have a great time! Love you._

My happiness for my friend soon turned to panic as I faced my closet in horror. I hadn't needed to dress myself for a date since … since well as long as I could remember, Alice was always picking things out for me. What had Edward told me: casual? I picked out a pair of light colored blue jeans and a black t-shirt when my phone buzzed again.

_Bella, put down the t-shirt_, it read. I stared at the phone in shock, how had she known? My phone received another text, _you_ _are so predictable, wear that new green shirt I got you; the one that ties in the back and jeans are fine_.

I quickly sent back a thanks and exchanged my plain t-shirt for the shirt Alice had described, pulling it on promptly then changing into my original jeans—together they looked perfect.

I added a silver necklace and pulled my hair back into a simple half pony tail, dabbed on a coat of mascara and put on a coat of cherry flavored lip gloss, then I stepped back to get a fuller look in the mirror and smiled at my reflection—not Alice perfection, but quite good for me.

I waited patiently at my desk for the clock to reach six, checking my e-mail in attempt to calm my nerves that were only rising by watching the clock blink numbers much to far away from six for my liking.

An excruciating half hour, thirty minutes that seemed more like thirty days, later there was a knock at my door.

I took a quick glance in the mirror, patted down my hair, and opened the door, which revealed a stunning Edward. He was dressed in jeans and a simple black button down shirt that made him look like a model. The two top buttons of his shirt was undone, letting me gain access to his white, creamy skin, my eyes then traveled up his neck to his jaw, then to his mouth which was turned upwards in a gorgeous smile.

"Bella," he said simply, holding out his hand towards me.

I grabbed my purse and put my hand in his, closing the door behind me.

"How are you?" he asked, leading me down the hallway and through the door to his car which was parked temporarily outside my dorm. He opened my door and I slid in easily, and watched as he walked around to his side of the car.

"I'm good," I replied after he was settled into the driver's seat and had shifted into drive.

"Good, excited for tonight?"

"Definitely, where are we going?" I asked as my stomach rumbled. I glared down at it, blushing.

"Well, I was thinking we could have dinner," he laughed, "and the rest is a surprise."

I glared at him jokingly, "Where are we going for dinner then, Mr. Mysterious? Or is that a secret too?"

He gave me his best mysterious, bad ass, impression, "We aren't going anywhere."

"Uhhh, what?"

"You'll see." He glanced over in my direction and shot me a dazzling half smile.

I slouched down in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest, in a mock pout, "Okay."

He threw me an exasperated look, and I smiled back innocently at him. "You, Bella Swan, are such a little kid."

"Am not," I said, sticking my tongue out at him after which we both burst out laughing.

Soon after we pulled into a Kroger parking lot and I threw him a confused look.

"We're here!" he said excitedly, getting out of the car and over to my side before I could blink.

"At the grocery store? This is where we are eating?" I questioned.

He handed me a ten dollar bill, "Are you up for a quick competition?"

"Sure…"

"Okay, here are the rules of the game: we split up and get at much food as possible using only the ten dollar bill in your hand and the ten in my pocket. We'll meet back here in ten minutes and then head down to the park down the road where we'll feast!"

I laughed at him, "Alright, let's go."

We put our hands together and said "break" and then took off in opposite directions to get our meals. I first headed to the drink and chip aisle and picked up at two-liter bottle of Coke and a bag of Cheetos. Then I dashed over to the deli line and grabbed a foot long sub and picked up a candy bar in the check out line.

I met Edward outside of the grocery store ten minutes later, hiding my purchases as he was his and hopped into the car.

"Well that was fun," I said.

"I think I almost took out a lady in aisle two," he said with a grin on his face.

"I saw a lady mumbling something about stupid kids in aisle five… that makes sense now— way to make a good impression Edward."

He took his off of the road for a second and shot me an adorable look, "I do what I can."

We arrived at the park in a few minutes and Edward pulled out a picnic blanket and laid it down on the ground, placing his bag on a corner so the cloth wouldn't blow up with the wind.

"So, what'd ya get?" he asked, eying my bag curiously.

I pulled out all my food, watching his eyes get big when I pulled out the Cheetos.

"Not bad, not bad at all," he said, "I figured you'd go for the more practical things, so I got grapes, popsicles and gummie worms."

I looked at his food, "Those grapes are so small."

"They're champagne grapes," Edward said, taking a group out and showing me them.

"They're cute," I said and watched him roll his eyes, "Are they good?" I asked, uncertainly.

"No, Bella, I bought them because they taste horrible," he chuckled, "Yes, they taste good. Try one."

I slowly tried one, it was amazing, "These are _so _good," I said, taking another handful.

Edward nodded and opened the sub that I bought and handed me half, which I gladly took. We ate mostly in silence, comfortable silence, sometimes breaking the silence to make a comment on the food. When it came time to eat the popsicles, we realized they were the kind with the horribly corny jokes on them, and got brain freezes trying to eat them as quickly as possible in order to find the jokes answer.

All too soon we finished off the food, and Edward was handing out his hand to me to help me stand up.

"On to park two of our date," Edward told me, still holding my hand as we walked from the park back to his car. I began to open my mouth to speak, but before I could get a word out, Edward placed a finger over my lips, "Oh no, it's still a surprise, Bella. Don't even bother asking."

Knowing that if I spoke, I would risk Edward moving his finger from my lips, I merely rolled my eyes. He gazed back into my eyes, and I suddenly felt the unromantic feeling that we were having a staring contest.

I must have let out a giggle, because Edward dropped his hand and looked at me with sad eyes. _Way to ruin the moment, Bella. _I chastised myself.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of… I was thinking…" I stumbled to make his smile return, "I was just remembering this starring contest I was in once, and I…"

My rambling brought a new, rejuvenated smile to his face, and he shushed me by placing his finger on my lips again, "No need to explain."

I smiled, thankfully and got into the passenger seat, anxious to get to our next location and continue our date.

A short drive later we arrived back on campus. I must have looked quite confused when Edward walked around to my door and opened it, because he held out his hand again, "Trust me."

I, perhaps unwisely and irrationally, did trust Edward and decided to follow him as he led me through the parking lot, around the lake and onto the woodlands running path. We walked quietly through the forest, sometimes Edward would point out a particularly stunning flower or interesting animal, but mostly we were content just holding each other's hands and being in each other's presence.

It was already beginning to darken outside, and I began to wonder where exactly we were headed when Edward told me to close my eyes.

Before I could protest, he squeezed my hand and whispered, "Trust me" again.

Powerless against his breath tickling my ear, I obliged and closed my eyes. Not even seconds later, having been lead a few steps forward, Edward told me to open my eyes again.

Upon opening my eyes, I was greeted with an amazing view of the city below us.

"Most people don't even realize how high up our campus is in reference to the city," explained Edward, watching my reaction to our incredible view, "but when you come up here, you really get a grasp of all of it."  
"It's beautiful," I said, in awe.

"Give it another twenty minutes or so, when it is dusk, and all the lights in the city light up—that's truly my favorite view."

"I can't wait."

We sat down and talked about whatever came to our minds, from meaningless things like our favorite colors, to deeper things like what we wanted to do with our lives. And true to his word, twenty minutes later, the cities lights shined brightly in stark contrast to the dark blue of the night sky—and the view was absolutely miraculous.

After starring out at the cityscape for what seemed like forever, trying to take a mental picture in my mind, I turned to Edward who wasn't looking at the beautiful view in front of us, but instead was starring directly at me.

"What?" I asked suddenly self conscious.

"You're just so beautiful," Edward said, reaching up and pushing some of my hair back behind my ear.

The combination of his actions and his words left me no defense against blushing, and I was suddenly thankful that it was so dark, hoping, perhaps in vain, that he couldn't tell how red my face was.

"Thanks," I responded lamely, and then thinking I should return the compliment, "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Edward chuckled at that, and it was only after I spoke the words that I realized how incredibly lame they were. Could my face become any redder?

Edward either couldn't see, or pretended not to notice how badly I was blushing, because next thing I knew he began to move in closer to me.

Upon closer inspection, he must have noticed some sort of panic in my eyes, because he pulled back slightly, still cupping my face and asked softly, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

I nodded the tiniest of nods, and the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Edwards grin, leaning in close to me again.

The kiss was the sort of kiss you read about, the kind I've dreamt about having but never actually thought I would. Edward's soft lips brushed up against mine softly at first, as if testing the waters, but soon he was pulling me closer to him, and running his hands through my hair. I looped my hands around his neck, and deepened the kiss, hoping it would never end.

Unfortunately, we realized quickly that our bodies did, in fact, still need air and we broke apart gasping for breath.

"Wow," Edward exhaled after catching his breath again.

I threw him an _oh yea _sort of look.

"You broke your promise." I said after a minute.

The color drained from his face, "What?"

"You said you wouldn't try killing me during this date," I was still panting a little bit, I'm embarrassed to say, "but I'm pretty sure you're this close to doing it," I held my thumb and index finger an inch away from each other.

Edward grinned and bent back down to kiss me again, but I turned my head so his lips landed on my check.

"Oh, no you don't, I want an apology for breaking your promise."

Edward's lips bent up into a crooked smile, "I don't think I'm going to apologize for something like that."

"Well then," I said as I stood up, "I suppose we should just head back."

Edward grabbed hold of my wrist and gently pulled me back down, so I was now sitting on his lap, "I'm sorry," he murmured into my hair.

"I accept your apology" I said, not being able to contain my growing smile.

Edward, noticing this, shook his head and realizing that he was just played said, "Oh, you're so dead."

And then he was kissing me again.

**A/N: **So there's their first date. The next chapter will pick back up with the game… and I have a feeling that someone's not going to be in it for much longer.


	10. Ch 10: the Chase

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

A special thanks and shout out to emmy pemmy, blueSKIES247, Scorpio11, Yeye85, Sheeijan, alwayswatchingtv and katsekala for reviewing last chapter and being supportive of my return to FanFiction! Your reviews really meant a lot :-)

The chain of those who remain in the game is as follows: Rose Edward Bella Emmett Rose. Also, just as a reminder, the terms "kill" and "dead' in this story don't mean that a character is literally dead or killed—it's just game lingo that means they're tagged and out of the game.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Chase

EmPOV

"So, I take it last night went well?" I asked Edward, who was still grinning widely from last night's date.

"She's perfect, Emmett," Edward said, pulling on a blue shirt and ruffling his sleep mangled hair.

"Glad to see you so happy," I said genuinely, "Hanging out with her again today?"

"Maybe..."

"…So are you going to try to kill her today?"

"I don't know," he sighed, clearly conflicted and quickly changed the topic, "How about you? Going after that Rose girl?"

"Definitely, that little cygnet is going down today."

"…Cygnet?"

"You really need to expand your vocabulary, Edward," I said in mock exasperation, "A cygnet is a baby swan—super cute on the outside, but a firecracker on the inside."

"Sounds like your kind of challenge."

"You better believe it," I started heading towards the door, "Well, I'm off to do some hunting, but I'll see you later tonight."

As I walked out the door, I pulled out my phone and called Alice, hoping she would help me today with my hunt.

"Alice speaking," Alice answered her phone.

"Hey Alice, it's Emmett, care to help me track down—"

I stopped speaking midsentence because I spotted her—Rose—stretching on the track, dressed to start a run.

"Um, never mind Alice. I'll see you later." I hung up and walked briskly to the track.

Once I got within hearing distance, I heard Rose humming a tune that I was still too far away to hear properly. As I closed in on the kill, I realized the tune wasn't one that was unfamiliar, in fact it was the Macarena and before I knew it, she was doing the Macarena dance. When it got to the part where she was supposed to turn around and start the dance again, she turned towards me and gave me the most heart stopping smile I'd ever seen.

"Didn't think it would be that easy, now did you _big bear_?" I smiled at the use of Alice's nickname for me coming from Rose's mouth.

"Just making sure your guard is up…it could be dangerous for a girl like yourself to be running by herself. Never know what could happen."

"In broad daylight?" Unconvinced by my concerned act, she placed a hand on her hip and gave a look of disbelief. "Going to have to do better than that now."

"Okay, fine," I admitted in fake exasperation, "You caught me! I was trying to sneak up on you and kill you. Can't believe you saw through my diabolical plan."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I've been thinking a lot about it, and I'm sort of getting over this game. I mean, it started off fun, but now that it's down the final four and all… well it's getting far too time consuming and I really don't have that much energy to commit to the game when I have a track meet in two days."

She was giving up; I couldn't hide the emerging smile on my face.

"But, that being said," She continued "I've never been one to just quit, and as I told you earlier—I like being chased."

"Okay…." I was now officially lost.

"So, I had an idea. We race. First one to finish three miles wins. If you win, I'll give you my target and you can consider me killed. If I win," she paused and glanced at me from under her dark eyelashes, "well, I get to do with you whatever I want."

I felt my eyes widen as I took her offer in. It sounded too good to be true, like a win-win, but who was I to pass up such an opportunity? "I'm in."

Luckily, that morning I had put on running shoes and baggy clothes in preparation for chasing Rose, little did I know that I would actually be running.

Now, I play football, workout daily and eat healthy, so I thought I would have a decent chance against Rose, even though I knew she was on the school track team. But really, how hard could running a couple miles be?

Man was I wrong.

No more than a minute after we agreed to the terms, did Rose take off along the track, with me quickly behind her. We ran at much the same speed for the first few laps, and we even had a chatty banter going on between the two of us.

She would fall behind a little bit, and I would make some snide remark about her just giving up now, only to see her pick up her pace again.

I would then fall behind, and she would make a similar comment about how I look tough, but really I'm just all talk.

On lap six I realized I had met my match. Not only, I realized, was this girl beautiful, but she was able to handle my trash talking and throw it right back at me.

On lap eight, I was pretty sure I was in love when she started talking about the car she was building from scratch in her dad's auto repair shop.

On lap ten, I hit a wall. My breath begun to come in short breathes and my legs felt like they were on fire. I glanced over at Rose, who was still talking and running as if this were still the first lap. She must have seen me turn my head in her direction, because she looked over at me and laughed.

"You look like you're about to die." She said, bluntly.

"I'm … fine." I managed to get out, determined to finish the last lap and a half.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "Never better."

"Okay, good, let's pick it up a little bit then, shall we?" I watched in utter disbelief as she started running faster, distancing herself from me.

I tried to speed up, but my legs had other thoughts, and they protested as if saying that I was lucky they were still moving at all.

I was never lapped, but she did finish a good three minutes before I did and had already gulped down a bottle of water before I crossed the finish line huffing and puffing.

"Well, that was a good warm-up," she said, tossing me a spare water bottle.

From my crouched over position, I was able to catch the water bottle and simultaneously throw her an incredulous look. "You have _got _to be kidding."

"Only a little bit," Rose said, winking.

It took me a few minutes to recover, but Rose waited patiently, stretching and walking a cool down lap. After we both seemed to be back to our normal selves, Rose spoke.

"So, I do believe I won."

I looked over at her, "Yea, I guess you did. So… what do you want?" I asked, closing the distance between the two of us so that I was only a foot away.

"Well… I'm actually working a charity event in which we auction off some of the most eligible bachelors on campus."

"Most eligible bachelors?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"And one of the guys just got really sick and won't be better by the Friday to participate." She continued, ignoring my insertion, "So I've been tasked with finding a replacement." I frowned, seeing where this was going and not liking it at all, "It starts at 8 pm, but be there at 6 for a run through. Bring a bathing suit, and your talent."

"But… I thought…"

Rose ran her finger from my hairline down my face and down my neck, resting her hand right over my heart, "The deal was I could do whatever I wanted with you…" I shuttered at her touch, "and I want you to be in the auction." She sighed, and handed me a folded picture, "But, what I told you before was true too, I don't have time for the game anymore so here's my target. Have fun and I'll see you Friday." She tapped my shoulder and before she turned away, she brought her mouth to my ear and said, "Good luck and who knows, maybe I'll be your highest bidder?"

I was too stunned to move, even after she was out of my sight. I had just stood by and listened while she told me that I was going to be prancing down a runway, and participating in a pageant to be raffled off to the highest bidder. Why hadn't I protested?

Well, I thought to myself, can't worry too much about that now, not while the game is still going on. Which reminded me; I unfolded the picture of my next target and was greeted with a very familiar face: Edward's.

**A/N: **Short but sweet chapter. Edward, Bella and Emmett remain now, but by the end of next chapter, there will only two. Who's going to win it all? Only one way to find out… keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Ch 11: Winnie and Dumbo

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Thanks for reviewing Sheeijan, blueSKIES247, HP DIVA, FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut, alwayswatchingtv, Scorpio11, Yeye85, Emmy Pemmy, DeutschFreak, kylemaca77, katsekala, and orlibluver! Your words are truly an inspiration and have made my transition back into this story easier than I ever expected it to be-so thanks :)

The chain of those who remain in the game is as follows: Edward Bella Emmett Edward.

* * *

Chapter 11: Pooh and Dumbo

BPOV

It was mid-afternoon when I got the text from an unknown number. I was walking towards the library, to try to get some studying done with Alice, when my phone buzzed and I opened it to read:

_Congratulations! You are one of the final three participates in this year's game of Assassins. Since there are only three of you left, some rules have changed. One, spoons are no longer required for tagging. Two, there are no ways to stay safe (no handstands or dances will save you). Off zone areas remain the same. Keep your phone on because we will be sending messages and game changes throughout the day. Have fun!_

"Who's it from?" Alice asked.

I handed her my phone to read the text while I glanced anxiously around the quad half expecting to see Edward running up and tagging me right then and there. I picked up my pace and Alice followed suit after finishing the text.

"Wow, so it's pretty much a game of tag hide-and-go-seek now, hu?"

We stepped into the library and I let out a sigh of relief. The library now classified as one of the places that was off limits to being tagged in after a situation day one with a student being chased out of the library by an over energetic opponent. Angela was studying for an exam the next day, but Mike didn't seem to care. The school, however, did and thus the rule was set in place.

"Seems like," I said, frowning at my dwindling chances of winning, "which sucks because I'll never be able to out run Edward or Emmett."

"Maybe not, but you shouldn't rule out the element of surprise. You could easily sneak up on them, no running necessary."

That cheered me up a little bit, "That's true."

My phone buzzed again, and I glanced around the library to see if anyone noticed. The only eyes I met were that of the librarians, but I figured that was because we were standing in the doorway talking, not because my phone buzzed.

"We should probably find some place to sit," Alice said, noticing the direction of my gaze, "Don't want to make Ms. Greenlog upset."

I nodded and followed her to the back of the first floor where there were the really comfy seats with their own lights.

After I sat down, I pulled out my textbook and before opening it, looked at my phone to read the text. _I assume you got the text, I'll hope to see you soon. muhahaha _

I rolled my eyes, "Edward says he hopes to see me soon."

Alice laughed quietly, "I bet his does."

"What should I say in response?"

Alice thought for a second, then smiled diabolically, "Tell him you doubt you will, since you're going on a date tonight with Jacob."

"Alice!" I exclaimed in a voice that was louder than was library appropriate, "I'm not going to tell him that."

"Well, he's messing with your head; I don't see why you can't mess with his right back."

"You know… you're right," I began texting, "but I'm thinking about doing it a different way."

Before I hit the send button, I showed Alice to make sure she approved:

_I was just thinking about last night. I hope to see you soon too. _

I had, of course, filled Alice in with happened on our date last night, going into detail about the numerous kisses, and squealing with her over them like the teenagers we were.

"You're evil," Alice smiled and gave me a high five.

My phone started ringing not a minute later. I rushed to silence it, and answered it whispering.

"What?"

"Where are you now?" He questioned.

"Awww, he wants to see you," Alice whispered, ear to the phone.

"Like I'm going to tell you that," I quietly replied, thankful no one else was sitting directly near us.

"What if I give up, surrender, will you see me then?" I could practically hear his smile through the phone.

"Nope, because I don't believe you. I'll see you when I kill you, Edward."

"You realize that would require you killing Emmett."

"Yep," I replied confidently, when internally I was unsure as ever as to how I was going to do that.

I looked up and saw a librarian walking towards us, "Excuse me, Miss, you're not supposed to have phones—"

"Sorry, I have to go," I quickly whispered into the phone and hung up.

"—in the library."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, it's off now." I said in my most innocent voice possible.

She looked at me skeptically, but nodded and went back the direction she came from.

For fear of getting into trouble again, Alice and I both opened our books and began studying silently.

"Hello."

I looked up from page ten of the book and saw Edward. My face immediately paled before I remembered that the library was a safe zone.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, sounding annoyed when I knew inside she was going crazy with excitement.

"From the whispering on the phone I figured you guys were in the library and I wanted to speak with Bella quickly," he answered her while still looking down at me.

"We're studying," Alice said, gesturing to the books laid out in front of us.

"Surely she can take a study break," Edward responded, this time his gaze drifting over towards Alice.

"I'm right here," I said, waving at both of them, "And yes, Edward, I can take a study break since this is safe territory and all."

Alice pulled me towards her before I got up, "Play hard to get" was her advice.

"Like you're doing with Jasper?" I mocked.

That question dignified the Alice-glare, "The harder you play to get, the more he'll want to throw the game, which means more money for us!"

"Us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you … but since I am your best friend and all, I figured you'd share some with your friend in need."

I stood up, and laced my arms with Edwards, but before we walked away, I turned to Alice, "You are not in need, you weirdo."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Technicalities."

Edward led me through the library and up to the second level, which held the really old books that no one ever used so I wasn't surprised that when we got up there, no one else was on the level.

"So, what's up?" I asked, innocently.

He backed me up against one of the further back bookshelves, "You. Are. An. Evil. Temptress."

I made my eyes go wide, knowing that when I did so they looked like big deer eyes, "Whatever do you mean?"

His entire body was touching my entire body, so that I was perfectly sandwiched between the bookcase and him.

He pushed my hair to the side and kissed my neck, which sent shockwaves up and down my body and my hands went to his hair, knotting themselves in his bronze locks.

His mouth kissed up my neck, my jaw line and found my lips. When, after a few seconds, his lips began their journey higher, kissing my nose, my cheek, my ear, I pulled them back down to my unsatisfied lips and held them there until I was content.

"This will make it all the harder to kill you," I murmured against his lips.

"You're truly ridiculous," Edward responded.

Before I could respond, both our phones vibrated with new instructions for the game.

_First twist of the day: players must dress up as their character all day. If caught out of costume, the player will automatically forfeit the game. Characters must remain in costume and character all day. Character assignments to come momentarily. _

I groaned and Edward sighed, "I knew they were making it too easy on us."

"That'll make it a lot harder to blend in," I forwarded the text to Alice, who I knew would help me with whatever my costume ended up being.

"That was going to be your technique, Bella? To blend in with the crowd?" I nodded meekly, "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you'll never just blend in, you're far too beautiful for that."

"Of course you would say that," I said, looking down to hide my blush.

"It's outstanding really, that you don't realize how beautiful you are," he touched my chin and raised it so that I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Not knowing how to respond verbally, I kissed him quickly and smiled.

Edward's phone buzzed first and he laughed immediately.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Character: Dumbo the Elephant. Costume must be ready and worn in one hour. No tagging until costumes are worn" He laughed again, "I wonder if they're trying to tell me something."

"What, that you're incredibly dumb, or that you have large ears?" I joked.

He mock glared at me, "And right after I told you how beautiful you are."

"Sorry," I smiled.

My phone vibrated and I read my text out loud, "Character: Hannah Montana. Costume must be ready and worn in one hour. No tagging until costumes are worn"

"Well, it looks like we have an hour off from the game, want to get ready together?" Edward asked no sooner than Alice came busting through the doors having received my last forwarded text.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Edward, I'm taking reigns on this one," Alice said, literally pulling Edward away from me.

"Alice, I think it's okay if he comes with us," I told her, "You can help him out too."

"Yea," said Edward, "I'm hopeless when it comes to dressing up and I hear you're the best."

Edward definitely said the right thing, if Alice's megawatt smile was any indication. "Okay, but you have to do whatever I tell you to do, no matter what."

"Done," Edward said and before we knew it, we were off to Walmart to get our costumes.

The shopping part of our adventure was uneventful. Alice ran around the store picking up item after item of necessities while Edward and I followed behind apologizing to anyone that got in Alice's path. The only time she slowed down was when she got a call from Jasper, but even that was only a temporary peace.

We were in and out of the store in thirty minutes, which left a little under thirty minutes to get dressed and into character. Alice insisted in doing Edward's costume first and made giant felt ears for him to wear that she attached to a headband. She made him an equally stunning nose out of the same felt fabric and finished it off with a short felt tail then shooed him away to change into his blue-grey clothes to complete the look.

Her attention then turned to me, and before I knew it I was wearing a blonde wig, pop-star clothes and holding a microphone. Since I was fairly unfamiliar with Hannah Montana, Alice also taught me a quick verse of one of her more famous songs that I could sing to be in character.

Edward came back in, in full costume, when I was mid-transformation into Hannah Montana and after Alice was done, I'm not sure which of us looked more ridiculous.

"I don't see the point of us dressing up," I said, lifting a piece of my blond wig in my fingers and twirling it.

"I heard last year, the final two took three days to end the game, and they made them do more ridiculous stuff the longer they lasted."

"So, basically we should end the game sooner rather than later if we want to keep our dignity?" I summarized.

"Bella, sweetie, have you looked in the mirror? Your dignity is so long gone."

I slapped her playfully, "Gee, thanks."

"An hour is up in a minute, so Edward you better head out, no offense or anything." Alice said.

He let out a deep breath and muttered something about being so ready for this game to be over, but kissed me briefly and left the room. "I'll give you thirty minutes before I try finding you again, Miss Swan." Edward said before he shut the door.

"Challenge accepted." I replied, making sure to lock the door immediately after he left.

I did, however, open the window to watch Edward walk away, and big ears and all, he was still breathtakingly handsome. As if sensing that I was watching him, Edward turned back in the direction of my dorm, when suddenly; out of nowhere, a giant yellow bear with a red shirt came charging at him.

Edward noticed what I assumed was Emmett trying to be Winnie the Pooh, right before he reached him and took off running in the opposite direction.

From my window, I watched as Edward's ears flopped in the wind as he desperately tried to dodge Emmett's bear paw reaching out to tag him. This charade lasted an amusing five minutes, and it was drawing quite a crowd. People passing stopped to watch and cheer on Dumbo and Pooh and even a tour group for the university got a good laugh. It was an unexpected tree root that eventually led to Edward's demise, for when he glanced back to see how close Emmett was, he tripped over the root and fell to the ground.

Emmett didn't waste a second and tagged Edward before he was even able to roll over and stand up.

Edward then pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and hand it over to Emmett, who was doing a victory dance that, in his Winnie the Pooh costume, looked immensely ridiculous.

Alice and I were laughing at the scene outside our window when it dawned on me: if Edward was just killed, that meant that Emmett was now after me.

**A/N: **We're getting down to the end of the story now. There will probably only be two or three more chapters. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this story and let me know if you have any suggestions of what crazy things I can make Emmett and Bella do next! : )


	12. Ch 12: Defense

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Scorpio11, jenn-is-me, Sheeijan, GinnyW 31, HP DIVA, Yeye85, Heart of Diamonds, Vampirecat1321, AlexCullen3141890, blueSKIES247, orlibluver, emmy pemmy and alwayswatchingtv thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you all could visualize Edward and Emmett running around looking like fools : )

Only two remain… Bella and Emmett.

* * *

Chapter 12: Defense

BPOV

"Oh, Bella, this is not good, this is not good at all," Alice muttered under her breath while pacing back and forth across our room.

I was lying on my bed, with my pillow covering my face thinking the same thing, "I knowwww," I groaned.

A tapping came on window and we heard Emmett's booming voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Go away, Emmett!" Alice shouted, throwing one of the multiple pillows from her bed at the window without slowing down her pace.

We heard Emmett's laughter dissipate as he walked away from my room, clearly not intent on killing me now, but instead on just messing with my mind.

A knocking came at our door next, minutes later.

"It's me, Edward," Edward's voice echoed through the door.

"Are you alone?" Alice asked, suspiciously.

"Yes… let me in," Edward said.

Alice threw me a _do we trust him_ look, to which I nodded in response. She quickly opened the door, grabbed onto Edward's shirt, and pulled a very shocked looking Edward into our room, locking the door promptly behind her.

"Geez," Edward said, rubbing his now wrinkled blue-grey shirt. His ears, nose and tail, I noticed, where missing—he must have found a trash can outside the dorm building and gotten rid of them as soon as possible. Not that I blamed him. I was itching to get out of this wig already, and I hadn't even been wearing it for an hour yet.

"Sorry," I explained, patting my bed in a gesture for him to sit, "Alice has gone on extreme defense since we saw Emmett tag you just now."

He sat down on the bed, making it bend slightly under his weight, my body slipped into the crevice so that it was now right next to his.

"Definitely didn't see that one coming," Edward said, laughing at himself, "I was so looking forward to killing you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, well, I _so_ enjoyed watching you run around the quad in giant ears attempting to dodge an overgrown Winnie the Pooh."

"Hey," he said, "You'd run too if something that size was charging at you—game or no game."

"Still, it was hilarious."

"Glad I can make your day that much more enjoyable." Edward said, bending in to kiss me briefly on the lips.

"Okay people," Alice broke in, "We need a plan."

"Aliceee," I groaned.

"Don't you 'Alice' me, missy. We need a strategy for you to win this thing!"

Edward, who was now starring at Alice, whispered to me, "Is it just me, or do her pupils look really dilated?"

"She's gone into super competitive stage," I whispered back, "It's a dangerous state. First symptom is the pacing, next is her eyes get all crazy-like, and then she goes all crazy obsessively giving orders to everyone in a twenty foot radius."

"I can _hear _you," Alice said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Is there a cure?" Edward joked.

"Unfortunately, none have been discovered yet, doctors have been trying to find a cure for years, but to no success."

"How unfortunate."

"I can still hear you guys!" Alice said, putting her hands on her hips and stopping directly in front of us.

"Apparently, hard of hearing isn't one of the symptoms, I'll have to make a note of that," I said, and pulled out a notebook and wrote it down.

Alice then walked over to the window, picked up the pillow she threw at it moments before, and chucked it at the two of us.

I screamed and ducked my head into Edward's side while he caught the pillow and threw it playfully back at her.

"Now that we've gotten that out of our system," Alice chastised us, "How about we discuss how we plan to take down Emmett and win this game once and for all."

"I'm not sure planning will help anything," I told her.

"You can bet that Emmett is out there somewhere, planning on how to kill you, Bella, don't you want to do the same?"

"That's actually true," Edward interjected, "He's really into this game, and he's probably already come up with twenty different strategies and ways to kill you."

"Ugh, I guess." I said, defeated.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Alice clapped her hand together, "As Bella's pointed out before, if it comes down to her running away from Emmett, she's as good as dead."

"Thanks for the support" I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what you said earlier," Alice said, smiling at me, "So; we need a different plan of attack. You can't hide out here all day because one, that's just obnoxious and two, you have to go to class eventually so we need a strategy to keep you safe when you're out an about. I propose that you have a body guard with you at all times. Edward and I will obviously help out," Edward nodded in agreement, although Alice didn't pose it as a question, "And I'm sure I can get Jasper in on guarding you when neither of us is available.

"Now, of course, that'll give us an extra pair of eyes, looking out for Emmett, but that won't do us much good if he comes running at you, because I doubt either of us could really do anything about that but watch. So, we'll need to set up some sort of system for keeping track of where Emmett is at all times, so we make sure not to get too close to him unless we have a way to attack offensively.

"What I suggest is that whenever one of us isn't with you, someone else is with Emmett, babysitting him without letting him know that we're watching him. That shouldn't be too hard, since Edward lives with the guy, so he'll know when he's in their room, and I can run into him around campus and hang out with him. Of course, Edward can also get his class schedule which will be good to know to plan attacks on him."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not really sure I'm comfortable giving you his class schedule, Alice. I mean, I'm all for helping out Bella and being her body guard, but I don't want to sabotage the guy."

"It's just using our resources to our advantage," Alice argued.

"No, I agree with Edward, that's not right," I said.

Alice sighed, "Fine, because of Edward's higher-than-thou morals, we'll have to be even more careful because we won't know when he's in class or not."

"Sounds fine to me," I said, shrugging.

"Okay, fine, I'm not happy about it—but I guess I see your point." Alice agreed, "So, Edward you head back to your dorm and text us if Emmett's there or not and we'll plan from there."

"Alright, I'll let you guys know," Edward said, standing from the bed and giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Alice's eyes narrowed before he left the room, "You're not going to double cross us, are you Masen?"  
"What?" Edward asked.

"You're not going to go back to your room and tell Emmett our plan, right?"

There was clearly only one correct answer to the question, and Edward knew that, "Of course not. He is my roommate and best friend, but Bella's my girl and I'll protect her no matter what."

His response resulted in twin smiles from Alice and me and with that he left.

My stomach growled and I looked over at the clock and saw that it was far past eating time, "Want to go grab something to eat?" I asked, knowing that Alice hadn't eaten dinner either.

She picked up her phone, opening it and closing it when there was still no text, "No one leaves this room until we know if Emmett is in his room or not."

"Okay…. But if he's not in his room, we're still going to eat eventually, right? I mean, there's only so long I can go without eating before I get irritable."

Alice rolled her eyes at my dramatics, "Yes, Bella, we will eat. I just want to know if we need to be on the lookout when we go to the dining hall, or if we'll be safe."

My stomach growled again and the noise almost overshadowed the sound of Alice's phone buzzing, but she heard it, "We're all clear. Emmett's in his room cleaning his outfit, apparently in his excitement he tried to do a cartwheel, but fell and got dirt all along the left side of his body."

I laughed at the mental image of Emmett even attempting to do a cartwheel in his Pooh outfit, "Good for us then, let's go grab some food!"  
Alice texted Jasper and told him to meet us for dinner as well, because according to her, she was having withdrawals from him.

I was quick to point out the fact that she had seen him earlier that day, but my argument was pointless and soon enough we all had our food and we seated at the table in the back corner of the dining hall—the mafia table. Alice explained the name, "It's because that way, no one can sneak up on you and put a gun to your back, like people in the mafia do all the time."

I tried to ignore the stares I was getting, remembering that I was indeed dressed like a Disney show pop star and decided to concentrate instead of filling my far too empty stomach.

"I think you've watched too many movies," I said between shoving food in my mouth ungracefully.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me, "Well, maybe so, but still, the premise behind it makes sense."

"I think it's brilliant," Jasper said, placating Alice.

"Thank _you,_" she said, stressing the "you" and giving me a sideways Alice-patented glare.

By the time we finished our meals, Alice had managed to fill Jasper in with our plan and he agreed to guard me if needed. I also had enough time to feel sufficiently like a third wheel, but when I stood to excuse myself Alice freaked out and pulled me back to the table.

"You can't go off by yourself!" she exclaimed. "I'm texting Edward to see where BB is."

"BB?" Jasper and I asked simultaneously.

"Big bear," Alice told us, "It's _his _code name."

"Oh, right," I said, like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Okay, Emmett just hopped in the shower, so you should be good for a few minutes. Edward says he'll meet you outside the dining hall to escort you to wherever you want to go though, just to be safe."

"Got it," I said, standing up and picking up my tray of food, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Keep an eye out," Alice told me, "We'll be thinking of a plan of attack and I'll call you if I think of anything."

"Thanks."

When I stepped outside of the dining hall, I immediately saw Edward, leaning against the brick wall casually, watching the ducks swim across the lake across the road from us.

"Hey, you" I said, walking up to him and bumping his hip with mine. Although, since he was significantly taller than I was, I ended up bumping his thigh, but details.

"Why hello," he said, bending down and kissing my cheek. He then picked up a piece of my wig and held it in his hands, making a face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's weird seeing you as a blonde," he said, dropping the piece of hair.

Self consciously, I patted the wig's hair, "Sorry?"

"No, it's not a bad thing. You know I think you're beautiful no matter what. It's just, you're definitely meant to be a brunette, and I've always had a thing for brunettes."

"So you're saying that if my hair was naturally like this," I gestured to my wig, "then you wouldn't like me?" I made a concerned face.

He picked up another piece of the blonde hair and rubbed it between his index finger and his thumb, "I'm pretty sure that even if you had bright orange hair with green streaks I'd like you."

"Well, I _was _thinking about doing that…"

"Don't you even dare think about dying your beautiful hair, Isabella Swan!"

"I didn't realize you liked it that much," I said, honestly.

"I like _you _that much, and your hair is part of who you are."

"Hey, Hannah, sing a song!" some kid shouted while passing us, effectively pulling us out of whatever moment we were having and making me groan in despair. Fully aware that it might be a test of how "in character" I was, I sung the verse Alice taught me quickly and as quietly as I thought I could get away with it while Edward stood next to me, laughing under his breath.

"Oh shut up," I said after I was finished, "Let's get out of here before I'm asked to do an encore."

Edward obliged and we decided to go sit down by the lake.

"If Alice saw me now, out in the open like this, I'm pretty sure she'd have a heart attack." I told Edward, while gazing out at the birds on the lake.

"Luckily for us, she's got her own distraction," Edward said, referring to Jasper.

"I'm glad she found him," I said, "She needs someone like that in her life, and no one deserves a guy like him more than she does."

"You really are best friends, aren't you?"

"We've been friends since practically birth, and you hear stories all the time about childhood friends drifting apart in high school, but that never happened with us. She's seen me through every stage and in every situation, and she still wants to be friends with me—I think she's stuck with me for life." I noticed that while I talked about her, a huge smile developed on my face, and Edward saw it to and mirrored it.

"I think she's pretty lucky then," Edward responded.

I, of course, blushed and looked back at the lake and its swimming ducks.

My phone rang, pulling me out of my trance, and I answered it quickly before it scarred the birds away.

"BB sighting! I repeat, BB sighting. Outside the library, one minute ago."

"Alice," I laughed, "You're too much, where was he headed?"

"The bear was headed towards the lake, I repeat, the bear was headed towards the lake."

"The lake?" I repeated, as my gaze darted around my surroundings looking for an unnaturally yellow bear.

Edward, noticing my unease and putting two and two together, stood up and started looking around as well.

"Alice, I have to go, thanks for the warning," I said into the phone and hung up, "We should get going. Emmett's on his way here, he must have some spies as well."

"I would be surprised if he didn't," Edward said truthfully, walking quickly with me around the closest building where we hid in the shadows.

We watched from a distance as Emmett charged up towards the lake, and looked around frantically for me. When he realized that I was gone, he stomped off in the opposite direction from where we were hiding.

It was then, when I stepped out of the shadows that I realized I was playing a totally defensive game, and that if I intended to win, I would need to start my offence and attack him next.

**A/N: **The next chapter will probably be the one where a winner is decided, but before that happens; there will probably be another twist to the game. Suggestions? This is your opportunity to make Bella and Emmett do something ridiculous :)


	13. Ch 13: And the Winner Is

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

Scorpio11, Heart of Diamonds, Vampirecat1321, Yeye85, TwiHard24, DecidingBetweenJazzAndAlice, Sheeijan, orlibluver, katsekala, alwayswatchingtv, and emmy pemmy thank you for reviewing last chapter! A special shout out to TwiHard24 whose suggestion I tweaked and used and emmy pemmy for giving me a great idea! All your reviews made me laugh and each and every one of your suggestions inspired me! Hope you enjoy …

Only two remain… Bella and Emmett.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Winner Is…

BPOV

After the close call at the lake, Edward and I headed back to the dorms to meet up with Alice and Jasper to develop a plan of attack for tagging Emmett.

We spent the rest of the day, and a decent part of the night brainstorming ideas. We hadn't come up with anything brilliant, by any means, but we did have a plan set in place for the following morning.

Edward and Jasper left shortly after two in the morning, and Alice and I quickly fell asleep after they left—exhausted both mentally and physically after our trying day.

Alice's alarm went off exactly at six in the morning—four short hours after we fell asleep. It wasn't nearly enough time to rest, but our plan required beating Emmett out of bed.

"Arghh," I groaned, throwing a pillow over my head and pulling my sheet up with it.

"Up, up, up!" an overly perky Alice said, jumping out of bed and ruffling her hair.

"I've never seen Emmett up before ten, Alice, I think we can sleep a couple more hours." I attempted to argue.

"Oh no you don't, Bella" Alice said, walking over to my bed and pulling down my comforter, letting the chilly air of our room hit me full on, "The day awaits!"

After one more, in vain, attempt of pulling my sheets back up and lapsing back into a slumber, I got out of bed and got dressed in my Hannah Montana outfit.

"I wonder what sort of twist I'll get today," I wondered out loud to Alice.

"Hopefully it'll involve a new outfit option," Alice said, petting down some of my wig's hair which was not cooperating, "I'd just die if I had to wear an outfit two days in a row!"

"That's sort of the least of my concerns right now," I reminded her.

"Yea, yea, well, shall we get started?" Alice asked, walking towards the door.

"Right behind you," I replied.

Alice stepped out into the hall first, looking both ways to make sure the coast was clear. After confirming that there was no Winnie the Pooh stalking the hallway at this ungodly hour, I was allowed to proceed out into the hall and outside.

Every new location we went, every turn we took, Alice preceded me, checking for Emmett, but luckily we never ran into him.

Our first attempt of tagging was a simple one—to go to his dorm and see if by some miracle it was unlocked. Edward told us the previous night that he would not leave the door purposely unlocked, or unlock it himself, but that if Emmett left it unlocked, all was fair game.

The chances of this happening, of course, were minimal, but we figured it was worth a shot.

Approaching his door, I couldn't help but notice that the color of his door had changed from the tacky green that covered all the doors on the hall to a dark brown. Alice must have noticed too, because she muttered a "What the heck?" under her breath as we finished our approach.

I shrugged and gave her a confused look and slowly, and as quietly as possible, tried turning the door handle to no avail.

The simple act of moving the door handle though, set off a siren of sorts from inside the room, and within seconds we heard a thud and someone running to the door.

Alice and I exchanged anxious glances, but remained where we were, unsure of what to do.

"Alice and Bella, what a nice surprise so early in the morning," Emmett's voice said to us through the door. "Unfortunately, I'm not dressed yet, so I'm unable to tag you Bella, but it is quite nice to be greeted by such lovely faces in the morning."

"How can you see us?" Alice asked, curiously.

It was only then that I noticed the peep-hole now present on Emmett's door. "How did you manage that, Emmett?" I asked, gesturing to the hole he was now certainly looking through.

"Made a deal with housing, they weren't too keen about it at first, and I had to jump through a whole hell of a lot of hoops, and I had to do it myself, but it was worth it." I could practically see his smug smile through the door. "And did you really think I'd leave my door unlocked?"

"Hello, some people are still trying to sleep," a sleepy Edward complained.

"Sorry, sleeping beauty," Emmett laughed and then directed his attention back to us, "Don't want to make him mad, he's a grump in the morning, but I will see you later today, Bella. Get ready to die!" he laughed evilly.

"We'll see about that" Alice replied.

We quickly retreated back outside and moved onto a more practical plan B. There were two exits from the building: Alice would cover one, and I the other. Emmett had to come out eventually and when he did, we'd follow him and plan our attack from there.

"Make sure you're hiding well," Alice reminded me before we split, "We don't want Emmett to know we're watching the doors. And call me immediately if you spot him."

"Okay, you too." I told her and headed to the back entrance, finding a hiding spot behind an overgrown bush.

Since we had gotten up so early, most of the campus was still asleep, and therefore there was little action. Besides the kids who had 8 o'clock classes walking out of the building, blurry eyed and still half asleep, nothing happened for two hours.

At that point, my butt was hurting, I was getting beyond bored, and I had scared a total of seven squirrels who were not accustomed to humans hiding out in the middle of a bush.

Around nine though, my phone began to vibrate. I quickly answered it.

"BB spotting, he just walked outside and is heading towards the practice fields." Alice whispered.

"Okay, I'll meet you by the front door in a second and we'll follow him," I whispered back, unsure as to why I was whispering, but doing it anyway.

Within a minute, Alice and I were following a sufficient distance behind Emmett, amazed that he was being so careless as to be walking around unprotected and so unobservant.

"This is so unlike him," I whispered to Alice as we ducked behind a rather large tree when Pooh stopped and sat down on a bench near the fields.

"Thank goodness for small blessings," Alice replied, "he must think we went back to our dorms and are sleeping again. You should go sneak up on him and tag him right now before he decides to get back up."

I agreed and as quietly as possible snuck up on the bear.

I was thirty feet away.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

Two.

Emmett still sat there, unmoving and seemingly unaware of my approach. Before I lost my nerve, or he could turn around to tag me, I leapt forward and tagged the bear on the shoulder.

"YES!" Screamed Alice, running from behind the tree and coming up and hugging me.

I smiled and screamed with her jumping up and down.

It was in the middle of one of these hysterical jumps that I looked over to see the bear taking off his costume head, revealing a person who was definitely not Emmett.

Alice and I stopped jumping completely and I glanced around. Walking around campus along with the normally dressed students were Winnie the Pooh's of varying heights and weights. I counted at least thirteen.

Alice's glare at the Emmett imposter could have given Medusa's stone-turning glare a run for its money, "What. The. Hell."

"Emmett paid me ten bucks to wear this costume today," the kid said, clearly regretting the decision.

"They're all over, Alice," I told her, pointing to two Winnie the Pooh's walking hand in hand along the sidewalk and another one kicking a soccer ball around on the farther field.

"Oh, he's good," Alice said, shaking her head while I looked around for a bear that was Emmett's size.

"Do you think any of these is Emmett?" I asked her, gesturing everywhere in front of us.

"I have no idea," Alice replied, shaking her head but quickly realizing what a huge disadvantage we were at. "We need to get out of here though, just in case, and Bella" she said, looking me straight in the eye, "be ready to run."

I gulped but nodded, hoping it wouldn't come down to that. We walked-ran back to our dorm room, Alice checking behind every nook and cranny for a hiding Pooh Bear before allowing me to follow and a few false alarms later we were back in our room, door safely locked.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said, trying to calm myself from the near heart attacks I had every time we had seen a Winnie the Pooh on our journey back. Once, I swore it was actually Emmett when the bear started approaching us, but it turned out the bear was just going to great a friend—also dressed as Pooh.

"Damn him and his cleverness," Alice muttered, as she began pacing again. The carpet where she walked was beginning to look thinner and more worn then the rest of our rooms', I urged her to sit down so we could formulate a new plan when my phone buzzed—a text.

_Good morning final two! _The text read, _Wigs and elephants and bears oh my! What's more fun than dressing up as Disney characters, you may be asking yourself… how about dressing up as the opposite sex? That's right, find a friend of the opposite sex and switch clothes for the day. You have to wear whatever they're wearing, and they have to wear whatever you're wearing. You have ten minutes. Go! _

Before I got done reading the text, Alice was already on the phone with Jasper explaining the situation and asking him to come over now.

He was there within three minutes, huffing and puffing and slightly red-faced, but he was here. Luckily he was dressed fairly simply in a polo shirt and khaki cargo pants. I tossed him my least girly outfit, a t-shirt and some jean capris that were fairly large on me and shooed him into the closet to change while I slipped out of my Hannah Montana look and into his clothes.

I couldn't help but giggle when he emerged a minute later from my closet, the capris hit him right above

the knee and the shirt was tug against his chest.

"You're the best," Alice told him, leaping into his arms and kissing him.

"Thank you so much, Jasper." I told him once Alice had disentangled herself from him, "You're a life saver—I would have called Edward, but since he lives with the enemy, it would have been more difficult."

"Anything I can do to help the cause" Jasper said, glancing over at Alice and grinning.

"I wonder who Emmett got to switch clothes with," Alice said laughing.

I pictured Emmett trying to squeeze into whatever girls clothes he had found, and at over six feet, I couldn't imagine him finding any clothes that came anywhere close to fitting him.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" I said, tying a belt around Jasper's shorts so they stayed up.

"Let's," Jasper said, lacing his hand with Alice's.

Although Jasper's presence had managed to loosen Alice up a bit, she still insisted on walking ahead of me and scooping out our surroundings.

Originally, we were unsure as to where Emmett might be, but as we walked, we passed groups of girls laughing hysterically and talking about a cross-dressing hottie in the dining hall.

It wasn't the ideal spot for an attack, since there were so many uncontrollable factors, but we all agreed it was important to see how Emmett was now dressed so we would know what to look for. Plus, the dining hall would be busy enough that we could easily blend in, assuming Jasper and my unusual outfits didn't draw too much attention.

We walked in through the upstairs entrance and glancing down saw what was undeniably Emmett. He was stumbling around in three inch heels and pulling on the short skirt and strapless shirt he was now wearing.

Unlike most people, who would have been horrified at his situation, he embraced it fully, and winked in the general direction of the hollers he got—both from girls and guys. He then put his hands dramatically on his waist, and pranced around the front of the dining hall, ran his hand through his hair once and announced that he was leaving.

Just then, Rose walked up beside him, dressed in only his shirt, which came down to her knees. She had tied a belt around it, and surprisingly managed to pull the shirt off like a dress.

I could tell Alice was both impressed and jealous at her creative use of his clothing, but mostly Alice was trying to contain her laughter at Emmett's runway walk along with the rest of us.

Once Emmett and Rose had left the building, we quickly picked up something to eat and on our way out ran into Edward who we filled in with everything that was happening.

"So now what?" Edward asked, after we had brought him up to speed with the day's events.

"I guess I have to find him and tag him," I said, hoping my chances had just improved with Emmett's new footwear.

We split up into pairs to look for him, and as Edward and I walked out of the building, we couldn't help but overhearing someone talking into their phone, announcing our presence in the dining hall.

"He's talking to Emmett," Edward said, pointing out what I had just realized.

"What now?" I asked.

"We run" Edward replied, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

He was much quicker than I was, but I managed to match his pace as we sprinted across the campus. Emmett was now running behind us, and much to my dismay, the heels weren't slowing him down nearly as much as I had hoped. In fact, Emmett's skirt was rising up, showing off his stripped boxers and his strapless shirt was falling down so that it was bunched up around his waist, and yet he was still gaining on us.

Emmett continued to decrease the distance between us, and before I knew it, I felt his hand brush my back—I was tagged.

From a distance, I heard Alice shout, "Noooooooooo" as Edward stopped running, having realized what just happened.

"Gotcha!" Emmett exclaimed, doing his victory dance. It was hard to decide whether or not the dance was more ridiculous in the Winnie the Pooh outfit, or his current wardrobe, but his grin literally lit up his entire face, and after completing his dance fell to the ground, and smiled up at the sky.

"Good game," I told him, holding out my hand to help him back up.

"You're one tough opponent, Bella," he said, taking my hand and jumping up still on his winning high.

"You deserve the win," I told him honestly, surprisingly not as upset as I thought I would be about losing. It was hard to be mad when Emmett was so happy.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked, approaching with Jasper.

"Emmett won," I told her simply.

"He outran you in heels?" She asked, stunned.

I nodded.

"Speaking of which, these things are horrible, why in the world do you people wear them?" Emmett said chucking off the shoes and throwing them onto the ground.

"Hey, careful with the stilettos," Rose said, walking up to the group, and picking up her thrown shoes.

"Sorry, Rose." Emmett said, "I'll buy you a new pair with my winnings."

"You bet you will," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Emmett actually blushed.

"Well … now what?" Jasper asked now that the game was over.

"What do you all say to changing back into normal clothes for once, and then we can all hang out." Edward suggested.

"Yea, I say Emmett takes us all out to dinner," Alice said, jokingly.

"I don't think so, lil' pixie." Emmett replied.

"It was worth a try," Alice shrugged while the rest of us laughed.


	14. Ch 14: Epilogue

A/N: I do own a copy of Twilight; however, I don't own the actual rights to said book … :(

* * *

Chapter 14: Epilogue

BPOV

Almost a year has passed since the game's end and although Emmett won the game, I think we all gained something from the experience: each other's friendship.

True to his word, Emmett participated in the pageant the Friday after the game ended, and true to her word, Rose bid on him—and won. They've been going steady ever since and although they're both stubborn and sometimes beyond difficult, they balance each other out perfectly.

That same night, Edward took me out on our first date where we didn't have to worry about one of us trying to kill the other… which was a nice change of pace. We didn't exchange the L-word until six months into our relationship, but when we did it was everything I ever hoped for. We were walking in a nearby park at night, which is infamous for keeping white string lights in its trees year-long, when he stopped me, looked deep into my eyes and whispered "I love you, Isabella Swan." I, of course, replied with my own "I love you" and ever since then we haven't stopped saying it to one other. Edward still claims, of course, that had he not have been killed by Emmett, he would have killed me, and I just roll my eyes and pretend like I believe him.

Alice and Jasper continue to be the world's most adorable couple and put the rest of us to shame daily. Jasper was there when Alice drank her first, second and third Red Bull's in one night before a big test. He helped her study throughout the night and calmed her down when she went on caffeine overload bouncing up and down and running through the library at three AM—if that's not love, I don't know what is.

It's sort of ironic, looking back at it, that we were able to form such deep friendships with each other from a game whose main premise is to kill one another, but we wouldn't trade the experience for the world.

Yesterday, Assassins started again. Walking out of our first class as sophomores, we were greeted by freshman running around campus with spoons in their hands and looks of determination on their faces… and we couldn't help but smile and cheer them on.

**A/N: **Just a final thank you to everyone who has read this story. Without your support and encouragement, I might not have ever finished it. Your kind words and suggestions meant the world to me and really cannot thank y'all enough! Xoxo- JCMMC


End file.
